A Fox and a Bee
by InuLuna19
Summary: Arriving in Paris are the holders of the Fox and Bee kwami to help the Parisian heroes in their quest of defeating Hawkmoth. Yet, defeating the villain is a little more difficult than simply showing up, especially when a dark past is involved. For Saura, the past can be deadly and she has finally caught up to it. What will happen when all of the Miraculous are in the same city?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

You know how sometimes you meet someone or simply pass them by on the street and know without a doubt they will change your life? Well, it just so happened that Felix had such an encounter. The moment his violet eyes locked with wild aqua the only thought that resounded in his mind was 'Shit.'.

"Wow I didn't actually think that I would meet someone like you so soon!" the woman with the aqua eyes bubbled. A lopsided smile creased her face and showed off her white teeth. The canine was slightly larger than most peoples, but it must have been a strange mutation that let them grow to be as they were. She looked to be no older than 15 or 16 years old and clearly obsessed with his violet eyes. They always managed to draw attention to him everywhere he would go. This was just one of those extreme reactions.

Felix glared at the girl before turning to leave. He felt a breeze blow by and then loose hair fell to the side of his face. His eyes grew wide as he felt the absence of the black comb he always kept there. Quickly he spun around to see the girl with the aqua eyes and lopsided smile studying it as if it was something strange. His violet eyes grew wide in anger and confusion. He hadn't even felt her take it from his dusty brown hair. "Well I suppose that the fairies have grown lax in their down time," she said as if it was a normal conversation to be having on a street in the middle of Vancouver. The crooked smile that showed her canine flashed against her face once again and Felix grew tense. He didn't know what she was, but he was sure she wasn't human. Not to mention the fact that she was most likely much older than 15 years old.

"My name is Saura," she introduced herself and handed him back the comb as if it was all normal. "You should take better care of your kwami. She likes to be pampered." That was all she said as she walked away and waved. Dangling from her wrist was a silver chain attached to a white fox tail. The first thought that had gone through Felix's mind when he met Saura for the first time managed to make a reappearance. He knew that she wasn't human and he didn't like the fact of what she was. Foxes were hard to deal with, especially one that has lived for eons.

Felix knew that she had found him for a reason and that there was something wrong with one of the other kwami's masters. He was also sure that he knew exactly where he would be dragged off to; it was a good thing he was able to speak French.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I was going to wait to post this until I had written all of this fanfiction, but I couldn't do it. (Currently I am working on chapter 4)

So this is basically a trial run right now.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 1

"You want to tell me why we are going to be going to high school?" Felix asked Saura as she spun her keys around her slender finger. She was wearing a smile on her face. Her auburn hair fell across her back in large curls and her aqua eyes glanced over to Felix who stood above her. He was tall for what he was, but he had the same build as the rest of his kind. He reminded her of someone she knew so many eons ago.

"Well, I thought it would bee nice to meet Red and the Unlucky Knight as ourselves." She said brightly with her crooked smile that had become accustomed to seeing.

Felix narrowed his eyes at his forced companion. Saura grated on his nerves like no one he had ever met before. She was ridiculously corny, brave, silly and the exact definition of a playful fox.

"You shouldn't be such a sour person," a small voice said from inside of his jacket. Silver eyes stared up at him as a pout formed on the small kwami's yellow face. Her two antennae twitched in annoyance atop her head.

Felix rolled his eyes at the kwami that had chosen him, even though they weren't even remotely compatible. "You really should listen to my advice, Lizzel loves chocolate." Saura smirked and let one of her fangs poke out from between her lips. Felix had learned that they were indeed fangs instead of strangely large canines. Even though he was told what she was he still had a hard time accepting it, especially due to her personality.

"What about me?" another small voice said as Saura's kwami made his presence known. Eyes the same color as Saura's, were set into an orange-red face and whiskers lined his nose as he wore the same smirk as his chosen. It unsettled Felix how well they fit together, as if they were siblings. It drove him to the point of exhaustion on a daily basis.

Saura turned her aqua eyes to her kwami as he peeked out from within her mass of hair. An annoyed look graced her face as she stared at her kwami, "I told you not to hide in my hair. I don't want to get it cut again simply because you get caught in it."

"Don't worry," the Kwami said as he nestled himself into her hair. He always did like the smell of it. "I'm hungry, by the way." He said with another smirk and showed off his own set of fangs.

Saura's lips pursed in annoyance as her eyes deadened in disbelief, "You just had a salt packet."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again," he said as he beamed up his chosen.

Her eyes were cold and unmoving as she responded to him, "No."

The smile from her kwami's face fell and he glared at Saura, "You tell Felix the Loser to pamper Lizzel and you deny me my basic right to food?"

"Oi." Felix snapped when he heard what Saura's kwami had said.

"Shush," Saura said in Felix's direction. Then she took her kwami out from her hair and glared at him. "Zorren," she started as she held him between her forefinger and thumb. "You don't need any more salt and you need to apologize to Honey Face over there." She said and her kwami, Zorren, stiffened when he heard his name. It was something that Saura rarely did, call someone she cared about by their name. If she ever did call someone by their name she usually had a good reason to do so. The only exception to the rule were Lizzel and people she wasn't close to.

Zorren gulped and then pouted as he apologized to Felix. In turn he earned a glare from Felix as he walked next to Saura down the Parisian streets. His looks drew attention when he was simply by himself, but when he was next to Saura they seemed to draw even more attention. Sometimes people would stop and stare at them as they walked past. Saura loved the attention, but he hated it.

Felix was just shy of six feet tall (180 cm), while Saura stood at barely five foot six (167.6 cm). Her bright aqua eyes were in complete contrast to his own violet eyes the color of amethyst. His skin was fair beneath his dusty brown hair, while hers had a golden hue that was made all the more prominent due to her auburn tresses. They were both beautiful people and anyone with good eyes could see that.

"Well, Fly Boy, we need to get into their school and see if we can get into the same class. I can't wait to see who Red is this time around," Saura said with a smirk on her face as she put her hands into her front pockets. Zorren was hiding in the bag his chosen had slung over her shoulder instead of her hair; as he had been before she scolded him. "This should be fun!" she beamed and earned a groan from Felix.

"I doubt that going to school _again_ will be fun." He said curtly and refused to be pulled into Saura's bright demeanor. He never was a doom and gloom person, but he disliked the energetic and obnoxious personality of Saura. He preferred to act in a calculating and calm manner, but Saura is spontaneous and silly. She would often times ruin the plans he made and yet everything always turned out fine.

"Who knows, you might actually learn something new this time," she said in a chipper tone, completely ignoring Felix's sour mood.

His amethyst eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Not likely."

Saura smirked at his demeanor. Not many are able to resist being pulled into her act and she was glad Felix was one of them. "Stubborn pessimist," she muttered under her breath as they reached the gates to the school. It was time for Saura to put a stop to what was happening. Now that she knew Nooroo was in the city she would be able to save him and the peacock kwami, Moarii.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't wait for how long I had wanted to to post this but I'm about to be with out internet for a week and a half, so here it is!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ugh!" Marinette moaned as she sat down next to Alya in the new classroom. New school, new classroom and new seats, but the class remained mostly the same. "How is it that I can be so unlucky?" Marinette mumbled

Alya chuckled at her best friend, "You mean, how can everyone be so unlucky?" she said and gestured her head to where Chloe sat in the front with Sabrina. No one would dare to sit next to the bullying duo.

This year Lila was also in their class, but she sat in the back. After what happened with Ladybug she seemed less sociable and would get angry easily. Except when it had to do with Adrien Agreste, then she would make an effort to get his attention.

Nino was sitting in front of Marinette and Alya; he turned around and decided to join in on the conversation. "Yo, so it looks like we're gonna be together again this year."

"Yeah," Alya said as she rested her arm on the desk in front of her. "But there are probably going to be other people in the class, too. There are more seats than last year." She mused and looked around at the returning faces of their classmates from the year before. Juleka, Rose and Mylene were all in a row together and were currently talking amongst themselves. Nathaniel and Ivan sat in the row before the last one on the window side of the room and Max sat with Kim behind the destructive duo. Alix sat behind the row of three girls with Lila, which left seats open and an entire row. A few new people entered the classroom and sat together in the back row behind Nathaniel and Ivan. Adrien sat down next to Nino and joined into the conversation with the two girls behind them. It was a normal scene of Adrien being friendly and Marinette stumbling over her words.

After everyone was seated the teacher came into the room and began to do roll call. "Adrien Agreste?" she called out.

Adrien raised his hand and refused to make the same mistake as he did last year on his first day of school. "Present!" he said in an excited tone. This year there were more people in his class and he intended to make more friends and get to know the ones he has even better.

Chloe sat up in her seat as she got herself ready to raise her hand because she knew that her name was always after Adrien's to be called in roll. The teacher opened her mouth and to Chloe's surprise it wasn't her name, but one that no one had ever heard before. "Saura Azeria?" she called, but no one answered. The classmates who had been together for all of the last four years looked to the back row with questioning gazes. The teacher called the strange name again and still no one raised their hand. Just as she was about move onto the next name on her list intelligible yelling could be heard coming from down the hall.

As it got closer everyone was able to make out what was being said. "Late! Late! Late! Move it Felix!" a girl's voice was yelling and eventually passed the room where everyone was in. The teacher checked her list for a 'Felix' as a precaution and sighed when she saw the name on the paper she held in her hand. An apology was heard as she yelled it behind her and ran to their room instead of the one she had gone to.

"HERE!" she said as she burst in through the door with a wide smile on her face. Everyone in the room was taken aback by the girl who stood in the doorway.

"Saura Azeria?" the teacher asked with annoyance and the slightest hope that this girl was not in her class.

"Yep! That's me!" she said as her smile seemed to get even wider and clearly exposed her teeth. Her canines were clearly visible, but no one seemed to pay any mind to them. Instead everyone in the class was whispering in and amongst themselves about who this girl was that came late to class and seemed to be from another world entirely. Her beauty was on par with exotic beauties and models around the world.

"Dude, Adrien do you know her?" Nino asked his friend, just in case she was a model. Saura was of average height, but that was the only average thing about her. Her skin held a golden tint to it and was simply highlighted by the large auburn curls that fell from beneath her black trilby. She was wearing a loose, white t-shirt that had text which read: Playing With Fire. The first two words were in black script, while the 'Fire' was spelled out in red flames. Black suspenders went from the front of her high-rise jean shorts to the back. Her legs wore smoky grey socks that went above her knees and black flats encased her feet. A black and silver accented belt went through the loops on her shorts and a reddish-brown bag was hanging at her hip. The only jewelry she wore was a silver chained bracelet with a white fox tail pendant hanging from it.

Adrien looked the girl up and down, but he had never seen her before in her life. "No, I have no idea who she is."

The teacher cleared her throat and decided to knock everyone out of their gossiping stupor, "Miss Azeria, please take a seat." She commanded of Saura.

"Of course, ma'am. You should cross Felix off of your list as well. He's just really slow." Saura said with a smirk, knowing full well that he was standing outside of the door.

"I would mind your own business, Saura." An annoyed voice drew everyone's attention back to the doorway that Saura had recently vacated. She sat down next to Alya and watched as all the eyes of the girls in the room widened as if they had just found a juicy piece of prey. Felix was wearing a scowl on his face, but it did little to hide his handsome features and amethyst eyes from the rest of the class. He was wearing simple clothing, but his lean, muscular build still was visible. He stood at above an average height for boys his 'age' and his features matched even those of Adrien Agreste. Though where Adrien was warm and welcoming, Felix was cold and untouchable. Saura smirked because she knew that it made girls want him even more. His sandy brown hair was shorter on one side, while the longer side was pulled back behind the black comb which held his miraculous.

Alya tapped Adrien on the shoulder this time, "So, do you know him?" she asked with an excited tone that earned her a glare from Nino.

Adrien shrugged and replied to her question, "Not a clue." As he said this Felix sat on the other side of Nino, right in front of Saura. Nino sized up the competition that happened to sit next to him. He was wearing a fitted dark grey t-shirt with diagonal stipes of lime green and yellow going across it. He was wearing Levi jeans that were held up by a cloth belt, which could be seen peeking out from beneath his shirt. He wore black Vans on his feet with yellow shoelaces threading them.

"Are there any more interruptions?" the teacher asked and Saura giggled at this before she resumed roll.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to mention that when I came up with Felix's name I had yet to even find any information on the anime PV. I cracked up laughing when I found out that the Chat Noir in the video shared the same name as my character. I promise they are not the same character (though ironically their personalities are somewhat similar). I decided to keep the name after thinking about it for a while, it suits him!

Well thank you for reading the chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was lunch time and as soon as the class was dismissed both of the late students were the center of attention once again. They were surrounded by their classmates before they had made it out the door. "So where are you from?" Rose asked with her hands clasped in front of her as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Saura was the one who spoke, all the while her characteristic smirk plastered on her face. "We're from Canada, Vancouver to be exact." Saura was more than simply enjoying the attention, she was bathing in it. Though Felix was less than enthused at the situation, especially because a few of the girls were getting too close to him.

"Oooh! I've never been there!" Rose said in the same tone as before

Then Chloe decided to butt into the conversation. "Well, it can't be anything special if _you_ came from it." She said in a high and mighty tone as she laughed in her fake way.

Marinette was about to start another 'battle' with Chloe for insulting one of the new students in their class, but Saura beat her to it. Unfortunately for Chloe, she would learn that to do battle with Saura was nearly suicide. "Oh, and who are you?" Saura responded to Chloe before she could push the other girls away from Felix, who the blonde was making her way towards. Though the tone she used managed to draw a surprised glance from Felix. Her tone had been sweet and not threatening at all, which was frightening. It was another thing that Felix had learned about Saura, she was never a 'sweet' or 'submissive' person. She would never be one to be bullied or take anything sitting down. She was sly and calculating, never letting anyone know what she was truly like, except for her kwami.

Chloe on the other hand didn't even register the threat that was looming over her head. Saura was luring her into a trap, like a predator cornering her prey. "I," Chloe said in her self-important tone with Sabrina, her so called friend, standing next to her. "Am Chloe Bourgeois. The daughter of the mayor." The smug expression on her face nearly made Saura's mouth twitch with anger and disgust. Felix caught the slightly strained expression on his companion's face. He wasn't answering any of the questions sent his way at the moment. He decided that he may need to yank Chloe out of the way before Saura sank her teeth into the oblivious blonde.

"Oh," Saura said in the same sweet tone she had used before, but this time others started to pick up on the sudden coldness in the air which seemed to originate from Saura herself. "Is that all?" she finished, but the sweet tone was nowhere to be seen and her piercing aqua eyes were cold and unforgiving as she stared down Chloe. Her tone of voice had dropped to a dangerous sound that had the hairs on Felix's arm standing on edge. No one but him knew that she wasn't human. Though Saura was never one to keep pieces of her inner self from slipping.

Chloe was taken aback by the 'new girl' talking back to her and her amazing social standing. She knew she was far above some loser from Canada who probably couldn't even afford a place to stay in Paris. Chloe huffed and put her hands on her hips in an effort to make herself seem more threatening. "Excuse you! I could have you thrown out of Paris if I wanted!" she hissed at Saura.

This only served to increase Saura's disgust and want to squash Chloe like a bug. "So you always hide behind your father?" She asked, careful not to reveal her trap that Chloe had practically walked into herself. Chloe only smiled smugly, thinking that she had won the argument and would put this girl in her place. "Coward." Saura stated in an icy tone that had Felix rolling his eyes at the fact he would have to remove Saura from the situation before it got any worse.

Chloe's eyes on the other hand widened at the attack she had received. The rest of the class was staring at Saura with wide eyes that were full of amazement and some even held amusement in their depths. Some of the persons surrounding them had their mouths hanging open, while a few others were cover their mouths to refrain from laughing at the situation. Lila was at the back of the crowd that was surrounding Felix and she couldn't help but smirk at the fact the 'new girl' was putting Chloe in her place on the first day of school.

Saura's eyes were cold and unmoving as she stared down the bullying blonde in front of her. She crossed her arms in front of her white t-shirt and placed her weight on one foot as Chloe started her tantrum. The expensive shoes on Chloe's feet made a loud 'Clack' against the floor as she stomped one of her feet in the same manner that a child would when they didn't get their way. "I'm calling Daddy!" she shouted in Saura's face as she wretched her phone from her purse in a desperate attempt to shame the girl standing in front of her.

Saura released her crossed arms to hang by her sides. Her eyes narrowed only a fraction and her mouth barely twitched up into the faintest of smirks. Then she gently raised her arm up and grabbed the wrist that was holding Chloe's phone with the unfinished number of her father at the top of the bright screen. Fear crept into Chloe's eyes at the sudden physical contact, but the grip that Saura used was more guiding than forceful. If Chloe had desired she could have taken her wrist away from the redheads grasp, but she was paralyzed in her spot. She was like prey that was being frightened stiff by the thirsty eyes of a predator. "What you do next is up to you, but by calling 'Daddy', you will simply prove me right." She informed Chloe with words filled of a dark promise.

Everyone was on edge as to what was going to happen next and for the first time Chloe felt a strong sense of defeat. Before she knew it the hand that was grasping her wrist was no longer there and when she focused on what was happening in front of her a strange scene was taking place.

To everyone's surprise Felix had been the one to disperse the tense atmosphere that had been enveloping everyone. The way he did it though, was completely unorthodox. He pushed through the crowd when no one was paying attention to him and hunched down behind Saura. Then he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, like she was a sack of flour. Once again everyone was astonished at the turn of events. "Hey!" Saura yelled over her shoulder after she had managed to turn herself over in his iron grip so that she could be more comfortable.

Chloe on the other hand had recovered to the point that she decided to try and pick a fight with Saura once again. "Ha!" she exclaimed in a loud voice as if she hadn't just lost the previous 'battle'. "Running away?" she shouted after Saura as Felix carried her out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"You're just jealous that I get to feel his rock solid muscl- Ouch!" was all anyone heard before some shuffling happened and everyone figured out exactly what happened due to their new, loud classmate. "Why'd you drop me?! I could have broken something," Saura complained to Felix out in the hallway.

"If only I was so lucky." He replied back and made sure it was loud enough for at least some of the people in the class to hear it. The arguing continued until they were out of the school's doors and away from listening ears.

After they had left, the class slowly emptied when people remembered that it was indeed lunch time. Chloe stalked out of the room with Sabrina on her heels, trying to console the haughty teen. All who were left in the room were Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya, who were stunned as to what had just transpired.

"That was…" Adrien started as he remembered what had just happened and couldn't really comprehend what it was that was so very out of place. Well he thought that entire event happened to be completely out of place and strange.

"Weird." Marinette finished as she was as stunned as Adrien seemed to be. She had planned to give Chloe a piece of her mind and try to diffuse the situation, but before she was able to do anything it got out of hand. The new boy, Felix, managed to end the argument by literally taking the new girl, Saura, out of the equation.

"Yeah. Weird with a capital 'w'," Nino said as he adjusted the beats that hung around his neck. He thought it was awesome that someone stood up to the bully of their class, but he didn't like the way she did it.

Alya shrugged her shoulders at her friend's comments and smiled, "I don't know. I kinda like 'em." She said and garnered the attention of the rest of the group. She gave them a 'what?' expression in return and explained her meaning behind her words. "They seem interesting and I NEED to know the story between those two!" she exclaimed with excitement in her voice as the whole ordeal in the classroom had managed to initiate her ever present journalist side.

* * *

A/N: I would like to put another genre onto this story, but I'm not sure if I will or not yet...

Anyways, Thank you for reading the story! I hope you like it so far!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 4

Marinette was sitting in her family's kitchen as she ate her lunch for the day. A giggle escaped her lips as she thought back to the day's events. Her parents were down in the shop, so Marinette didn't have to worry about telling her parents why she was laughing at seemingly nothing. Though the way Chloe had left the room made her worried. She had seen enough akumatized victims to know that anger, sadness and other negative emotions made someone susceptible to the akuma.

Sure Chloe had been akumatized once already, but that didn't mean that it couldn't happen a second time. She was glad that the new girl, Saura, could stand up for herself and add something extra. "Hey, Tikki?" Marinette asked her kwami that had munching on a chocolate chip cookie in her lap as Marinette pondered the day's events.

"Yes Marinette," the small red and black kwami responded, but she had an idea of what the conversation was going to be about. To be honest, Tikki was nervous at having two new miraculous holders in the mix. It would mean that all of the miraculouses were in the same area for the first time since around 5,000 years ago. About the time when Egypt was being unified.

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek gently as she quickly thought about how exactly to word her question. "What do you think of Saura?" she asked her kwami and friend for her opinion on the topic that was soon going to be the talk of the school.

Tikki's eyes grew a little larger at her trying think of a way to describe Saura without giving anything she knew away. "Well," she started as she floated in front of Marinette. "I think she is interesting and she seems like she could be fun." She replied with knowing amusement in her voice. It would be fun to see Zorren and his holder again.

Marinette smiled a little at that and nodded her head in agreement to Tikki's assessment. "I think that this year is going to be interesting, too." She commented with a smile and took another bite of her meal.

Meanwhile, Saura and Felix sat at a café near the famous Le Grand Paris Hotel. They had ordered lunch, or rather Saura had ordered lunch as Felix stared at her in an unimpressed fashion. When Saura smiled brightly at him, he simply glowered and frowned in return.

Saura's smile faltered and she sighed before resting her chin in her hand. "Okay, stop being a sourpuss." She said in defeat. She knew that she was going to get a lecture on 'proper human interaction'.

"You truly don't have any filters for your mouth or barriers for your mind, do you?" he asked her in a purely rhetorical sense, but figured she would answer him anyway. It was simply who she was.

She tapped her forefinger on her lips a few times before responding with a smirk and chipper voice, "Nope, none at all!"

Felix sighed openly at the woman sitting across from him. He knew what she had done when she argued with the apparent bully of the class. "Did you have to do it today?" he asked in a flat tone as he sipped from the hot tea in his cup. He didn't much like coffee, but he loved all kinds of tea. Saura on the other hand had a weakness for rich hot chocolate with a little coffee mixed in. Felix felt she really didn't much need the sugar that came with one of her favorite drinks.

"What?" Saura asked quickly in a tone that dictated confusion, but her lip was slowly curling into an amused smirk at recalling what she had done. "Letting Daddy's girl know who she was dealing with?" she continued, but her tone gained amusement instead of confusion as she talked.

Felix narrowed his eyes at her and set his cup down on its saucer that was sitting on the metal table. "You know that is not what I am talking about. You intentionally interacted with her in a way that would embarrass her and make her emotionally unstable." He accused, but he knew that he was right in what he said.

A warm, yet somehow crooked smile made its way across Saura's face when Felix accused her. "My, how well you are able to read me Honey boy." She said in a mirthful tone as her enjoyment at the situation managed to make itself present in the form of her wide and toothy smile. Her wild aqua eyes were filled with interest and a rare emotion, happiness. "You are one of the few people I have met who have been able to read me so well. You don't get flustered and you refuse to follow my lead," She explained to him as she looked him in his amethyst eyes. "You are very interesting." Excitement and amusement mixed with the enjoyment in her voice as her smile managed to grow into a smirk.

Felix simply looked at her dead in the eyes without the slightest amusement flitting around his violet gemstone eyes. "Right." He said curtly as he stared his partner dead in the eye. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

A quick laugh escaped Saura's lips before she took a drink of her chocolatey beverage. "You should just take the compliment." She stated as she couldn't stop the smile forming from her lips even when she was taking her drink.

"You know damn well that I'm talking about how you are trying to create an akuma attack on your first day of school." He stated as he glared at her in an unimpressed manner. He internally groaned because he knew he sounded like a scolding parent at this point, but what she had done wasn't exactly called for.

Saura's smile dropped a little, but it was still present in the upturn of the corner of her lips. "Yes. I was trying to do that, but trust me when I tell you that it will benefit her in the long run. You can't live in this world thinking that everyone will always be there to support you. She has potential, but she has to find it herself." Saura said before she took another leisurely drink of her hot chocolate. Over the years that she has held the fox kwami, Zorren, she has always tried to help those around her. When she entered that classroom and looked around at the new faces for the first time, she knew that many people's lives would change before she finished what she planned to do. Though she couldn't help anyone if they didn't want to help themselves.

Felix looked at Saura and saw that her 'always chipper' mask had fallen and her face had grown dark as she thought of something that he had no knowledge of. His brows knit together with worry before he reached his hand out to cover one of Saura's. In response she snapped her eyes up from the spot on the table she was staring at, yet not truly seeing, and met the concern floating in Felix's amethyst eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked in a deeper voice than he would use. It was heavy with the concern he felt and the promise of protection.

Saura knew what Felix was truly like under all of those layers of ice. For those he considered to be a part of his life he would protect them. He wasn't as cold as he always portrayed himself to be. Felix would always be the voice of reason and cold truth, while Saura would be the wild ideas and inviting lies. They were opposites in many respects and Saura knew it far better than Felix ever would.

Before Saura was about to reveal some of the pain behind her dark expression and even darker thoughts a scream was heard in the distance and her sly mask flew back onto her face. She hurriedly took money from her bag and placed it on the table before she grabbed everything she owned and ran in the direction of screaming people. "C'mon! I don't want to miss Red and the Black Knight in action!"

Felix groaned and slowly picked up his things before walking in the direction of the school grounds. It would be a long day and it was just after one in the afternoon. Under his breath he mumbled some words about it being only the first day of school and babysitting as he went after Saura.

* * *

A/N: I've been so busy this week that I didn't get a chance to write another couple of chapters... We'll see if I can get them done this week!

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

Chapter 5

The school was in chaos as the newest akumatized victim was wreaking havoc as they all seemed to do. As Felix had predicted, Chloe was the newest victim and now she was a villain called Majesty. Felix was hiding in the nearest dark alley he could find, but the situation was looking grimmer by the moment.

It turned out Majesty's abilities were to control people and have them do her bidding. Which proved useful against the student body and Saura. Felix nearly face palmed himself due to the stupid grin that was plastered on her face at the moment.

Everyone was either frozen in their spot or following Majesty like a love-sick puppy. Saura was frozen in mid-stride as Majesty cupped her face and promised that she would never be able to return to Paris after what she was going to do. An annoyed groan escaped Felix's as he called for his kwami. "Lizzel, come out." He asked in a hushed and calm voice, all the while keeping an eye on the situation at hand.

The bee kwami flew out from inside of his school bag that was on the ground at his feet. In her hands was a small square of chocolate that she was nibbling on. "Is that Saura?" Lizzel asked as she rested on Felix's shoulder. The scene before her didn't garner much of a reaction besides confusion as to what the holder of the fox miraculous was doing at the moment.

A scowl plastered itself on Felix's face as he glared at Saura out of sheer annoyance. "Yep." He curtly replied and Lizzel turned her silver eyes to her chosen. He reminded her of a caretaker rather a cold person, as he wished to be seen as.

"Don't worry," Lizzel said calmly and returned her attentions to Paris's newest villain. "Ladybug and Chat Noir should be here soon."

"Why would I be worried?" Felix asked in confusion while still retaining a disagreeable inflection in his voice. Simply looking at Saura in the situation she was in made him unbearably annoyed.

Lizzel giggled as she noticed his infuriated expression. Her calm and soothing voice carrier to his ears as she made sure no one except for Felix would hear her. "Because you care for her." She answered his question openly and honestly. Lizzel knew that her chosen had a heart and he cared deeply for those few he kept beside him.

Felix looked at Lizzel from the corner of his eyes with disbelief written over his features. "I think the chocolate you ate was bad." He said in seriousness as he looked back to the situation unfolding before them. Lizzel on the other hand pursed her lips and grumbled about her chosen not being honest at all.

Majesty had taken the hat that sat atop Saura's head and twirled it around her pointer finger out of sheer mockery. At that moment Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to make their appearance. The maroon and purple clad villain frowned when she saw that she would not be able to torment her prey any longer. Ice blue eyes narrowed as she held the scepter made out of a black substance in her unoccupied hand. A black crown sat atop her yellow-white hair. The dress she wore had a long skirt in the back, but was left open in the front revealing purple leggings underneath. A heart shaped neckline was sided with puffy maroon sleeves reminiscent of medieval royal attire.

"So the bug and the cat finally decide to show up?" Majesty snapped out in an icy tone. She had her scepter in her hand as she readied for the fight.

Chat Noir twirled his baton at his side nonchalantly. They had been through so many different fights with the akumatized victims it was becoming something of a normal occurrence. "Well m'Lady, it seems that we are going to have a _royal_ pain on our hands." He said and wiggled his eyebrows at his partner. Meanwhile Felix had to physically stop himself from walking away from the situation before him after he heard the pun. Saura was enough with her wit, but someone who spoke in puns combined with Saura was going to be a nightmare.

Ladybug on the other hand simply rolled her eyes as she readied herself for battle. Judging from the way everyone was acting it had to be a similar power to Princess Fragrance or Jakady. "Enough with the puns Chat Noir, we have a real situation on our hands." She said with seriousness in her voice. The students of the school were either doing the villains bidding or were frozen to their spot. It was one of the powers she hated the most, the power to control others.

Majesty laughed, a low and dark chuckle to be exact. "You believe that you can beat me? I won't go down so easily." A dark expression covered her face as she waved her scepter out ahead of her and a multitude of controlled victims rushed towards Chat Noir and Ladybug. Though Saura stayed in her frozen place next to Majesty. The villain didn't want to let her prey out of her sight.

All the while Chat Noir and Ladybug defended themselves from the victimized citizens of Paris as friends and classmates launched themselves at the heroic duo. "Chat Noir we have to get out of this somehow," Ladybug said as her back was now to Chat Noir's. They were surrounded and had very little options in order to save themselves and defeat the akuma.

"I'm thinking of a _pawsible_ solution, m'Lady." He said and gained another eye roll from his dotted companion, but it did its job at reassuring her. If Chat Noir was still able to make puns in this situation then they would be able to handle it. Before the next wave of people came rushing at them Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug by the waist and hugged her close to himself. Before she had a chance to protest he used his baton and extended it so that they were out of reach from the mob that was being controlled.

Unfortunately the mob was smarter than they had anticipated and knocked the baton over before they could make their escape out of range. They both fell forward and Chat Noir somehow managed to toss Ladybug away from the grasping hands of the mob. "Don't hurt him." Majesty commanded in a strange act of mercy, but then a cruel smile made its place on her pale face. "I want him to watch what happens to Paris's favorite heroine."

Ladybug quickly recovered and stood in front of Majesty with anger in her features. "You are never going to win." She said with absolution. So long as she was around and was still Ladybug she would never let evil win.

A disgusted look came over Majesty's features and she raised her scepter fully intending to use it against the masked heroine, but from the corner of her eye she noticed movement. She wrenched her head to the side to see Felix trying to get close to Saura in an effort to do something for his annoying friend. "Kneel!" she hollered in a commanding tone as her scepter swung in Felix's direction. His eyes went wide at being found out as he crashed to the ground onto his knees with his hands planted firmly on the ground in front of him.

Ladybug, not missing a chance to acquire the object with the akuma in it, lunged at Majesty to grab her scepter. As soon as she was able to grab the scepter she yanked it from Majesty's hand and slammed it against the ground. It shattered into dozens of pieces and evaporated into a blackish purple mist, but to Ladybug's surprise there was no black butterfly which came fluttering out.

"You should know your place!" Majesty hissed and pressed her hand onto Ladybug's shoulder and rendered all movement from the red hero. A smirk crossed her pale face as she heard Chat Noir try to call out to his red companion, but found his voice to be muffled from underneath the bodies holding him to his place.

Unknown to any of those stuck in the situation that was taking place on the Paris streets in front of the school, was a lone figure observing everything calmly from the safety of one of the nearby rooftops. "I suppose I should lend my assistance," the figure said with a calm voice as they stood up from their spot of observation.

A/N: I'm updating this, but I will not update the next chapter until I am done with writing the 8th chapter so that I can keep ahead and keep my interest in the story. Don't worry I have the major details picked out, but I still have to write the intricacies of each chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 6

Somehow Majesty had managed to get the media to do her bidding and was taping everything so that all of Paris would know who it was that was going to destroy the one thing which stood between them and Hawkmoth. If Felix was able to roll his eyes he would have, but moving was nearly impossible. Though as time went by he figured out that the power was not absolute when he was under it. His fingers managed to move little by little and even the muscles on his face were starting to gain back their control. Though he knew that it would not be in time to save the black spotted hero of Paris from being brought down.

"Now people of Paris," Majesty started in a loud and threatening voice. "Today you will witness this _outsider_ ," she spat as she looked over to Saura who was still in the same place as she had been before. Which puzzled Felix because he knew she was more powerful that himself, yet she hadn't moved at all. Majesty's face twisted into a sinister smile as she continued her dark promise. "Rob you all of the beloved Ladybug and Chat Noir. Watch closely, because this is what happens to those who cross my path."

The villain turned away and took a step closer to Saura with a malevolent grin on her face as she was almost giddy at being able to deface the girl in such a way. "This is for embarrassing me in front of everyone. You should know your place, you piece of trash." Majesty sneered in Saura's ear before giving her next command.

As all this was taking place the person standing on one of the rooftops simply smirked at the scene beneath. Then power started to circle their hand as a spell that had not been cast in a long time escaped onto the wind. "Come now, oh terrifying breath that creeps from the Deadlands. Come and consume everything within yourself till there is nothing to be seen." The power that was culminating on their hand floated in the air and started to release a thick white mist from its center. The dense fog sank from the top of the building and began to engulf the entire area in heavy white mist. As it made its way down the sides of the building the person who had conjured it jumped from the roof to the ground in a graceful bound.

No one was paying attention to what was happening behind Majesty as all eyes were on what she was going to do next with the girl of auburn hair. "I want you to reach out and take her miraculous. Take her earrings and present them to me as a sign of your apology." She said in a sinister manner and cackled as Saura began to take her first steps towards the unmoving heroine.

Had Ladybug been able to move then she would have uttered the name of the current akumatized victim. Her classmate and bully, Chloe Bourgeois. It stunned her that someone was able to become akumatized twice, though there was nothing to disprove that fact before. Yet, now was not the time to be thinking about things which she didn't know about because it looked as though Hawkmoth was going to finally get what he wanted this time. Their Miraculous. Ladybug's breath hitched as the hands which would seal her fate grew closer and closer to the lobes of her ears. Fear welled up within her as to what would happen to Tikki, Chat Noir and even the people of Paris. Would this be the end? She thought and wanted scream out that she would not go down without a fight and her luck hadn't run out, but the only movement she was allowed was her breathing air into her lungs to keep her alive.

Then out of the corner of her eye white fog started to appear. It was strange due to the fact that it was the middle of the day and to her knowledge Majesty didn't have control over the weather. Instead of reassuring her it only raised her fear as the whiteness slowly engulfed everyone within it and she could barely see the arms of her new classmate. The air was thick and hard to breathe in as it seemed to go down like liquid rather than air as she swallowed it in quick breaths. Then, just as the hands of her new classmate were ghosting over her ears she felt her will return to her body and flipped out of the way. When she landed all she could see was white and a few shadows that would appear and disappear in the mist. It was as if they had been thrown into a horror movie and Ladybug gritted her teeth at the situation everyone was in.

Chaos and disorder could be heard, but she had to find her partner and put a stop to this madness before everything escalated out of control. An amused laugh cut through the fog from the direction of where Ladybug assumed Majesty was, though it wasn't Majesty's voice. It was distinctly feminine, but she had never heard the laugh before. It was amused, but also somehow dark and chilling. It was subtly terrifying in a way that Ladybug couldn't place.

She gulped and took in a heavy gulp of thick air as she needed to know where her partner was, it would be detrimental to their success or failure at this point. "Chat!" She yelled through the thick fog, but there was no immediate response. "Where are you?" she shouted and cupped her hands around her mouth in an effort to make herself louder. There was no response, but there were sounds of a fight going on a ways in front of her. She took a chance in the disorienting fog and sprinted forward, hoping that she would find her partner where she was going.

She carried her yoyo in her hand in order to make any attacks she would need to make if anything came at her from within the mist. Though before she could use someone tackled her, or rather landed on top of her. She looked up and saw the golden blond hair with two back triangle ears adorning his head. A groan almost escaped her lips at the irony of their situation and the fact that this particular situation happened more often than she would have wanted.

Chat got up in a hurry and pulled Ladybug up with him. "Well, m'Lady. Were you worried about me?" He asked and she almost responded with a relieved sigh, almost. "I see you _caught_ on to the fact that I needed a little help," he smirked and Ladybug's face fell as she refused the urge to face palm herself. His smirk was accented by the fact that he was twirling his long belt in his hand and leaning up against his baton as if he was posing for a photo. Which made the situation all the more annoying to the red heroine.

Resisting the urge to walk back the way she came and leave Chat Noir alone in the white fog, she steeled herself and tried to think of a way to fix the current predicament. "Alright kitty, we need to find our way back to Majesty and figure out where her akuma is hiding." Ladybug stated as she spun her yoyo in the air and the mist around it started to slowly disperse to allow for better vision. As she noticed this a smile spread across her face. She grabbed her yoyo and threw it up in the air as she knew what she needed to do. "Lucky Charm!" She yelled and a large, red, and black spotted fan dropped to the ground, but there was one problem. It didn't have a power source and with the fog obscuring everything around, she wouldn't be able to get clues as to how to make it work.

"M'Lady, we need to find somewhere to plug in to use it and clear the fog," Chat Noir stated. Then out of the fog a controlled victim of Majesty rushed towards them. Chat used his baton and knocked the victim out of their view and a loud impact was heard, like the closing of a car door.

"That's it!" Ladybug declared and ran to where the noise had come from as she wheeled the fan with her. Chat Noir ran after her in order to protect her from anything that might try and harm her or take her Miraculous. Though he didn't quite understand why his Lady was running towards the person he had just launched away from them. There was one thing he had learned and it was to always trust her.

When they arrived the same person who had launched themselves at the duo, once again tried to do so. Just as before, Chat Noir hurled them away from them. As soon as he saw the car he knew what his Lady had in mind. Ladybug wasted no time in yanking open the door of the car and searching inside for the keys to start the engine and provide the power they would need to start the fan. She vaguely heard the beeping of her earrings as they let her know that she was quickly running out of time.

Chat Noir stood behind her as she went through the car. He kept a look out and would fight off anyone who dared to try and attack them. He smirked in amusement as he heard the triumphant holler from his Lady and in the next moment the car roared to life. The fan was plugged into the auxiliary power port and started to erase the dense fog that enveloped them. A metallic clang fell at their feet as the crown that was once on Majesty's head bounced to their feet.

An enraged shriek came from close by as Majesty's shadow could be seen wresting with some unknown person. "Chat! Break the crown it has the Akuma in it!" Ladybug yelled over the roar of the car and fan combined to form a cacophony of mechanical noise.

Chat Noir lifted his foot and smashed it to the ground, successfully breaking the crown into pieces and releasing the akuma from its chosen object. Ladybug turned and swung her yoyo to capture the black and purple butterfly before it could fly away and create more mayhem. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma," She said and released a white butterfly that fluttered away into the distance.

The beeping from her earrings became more insistent and as a final act she threw her yoyo up into the air as pink petals flew from the magical tool. "Miraculous Ladybug!" that was the cue to have everything revert to normal and all damage that could have been done was thus undone. The fight was over, the fog was cleared and everyone was reverted to normal.

"As much as I would love to _Chat_ with you some more, I believe that our time grows short." He said in his usual flirty tone and Ladybug pursed her lips, but listened to his warning concerning her transformation back to her civilian form. Ladybug smiled and left Chat Noir to deal with the aftermath of the fight as she sprung away like Spiderman using her yoyo.

* * *

A/N: I'm not very good at puns, but I will try my best!

Thanks for reading and let me know how I'm doing!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 7

During the events with Chat Noir and Ladybug, Felix was focusing on getting to Saura and taking her out of danger, but he was still stuck in his place. Though he was able to move some fingers and even move his eyes to see what was going on, he wasn't able to move at first. Then the fog came rolling in. It was a thick and terrifying sheet of white as it slowly engulfed everything in its path. He knew this fog. He had seen it engulfing a forbidden expanse of land from atop a mountain side in the place he was born. It was the fog from the Deadlands. A place where a bloody battle was fought and entire races were lost to the chaos surging around them. It was an old folktale that said the fog itself was the feelings of those who had died and came to walk through the land that was once their home.

As the air encased everyone it became almost painful to breathe. The fog was so thick that nearly nothing, but vague shadows could be seen. An enraged and almost fearful shout came from Majesty as she too was engulfed in the thick and heavy whiteness. He saw a shadow move to where Majesty stood and all of a sudden he saw her knocked to the ground and managed to feel his will returning to his body. Though he could vaguely feel the effects of Majesty's power in the back of his mind. It meant that she was distracted, but not taken down. Her power was still there, but the necessary concentration to contain three people who held miraculouses was gone. He smirked at the fact that his blood and kwami came in handy without him going through the trouble actually transforming into a cheesy hero.

He then took the moment to assess the situation and possibly find Saura, though he doubted she would need help at the moment. He turned around and placed his hands on the back of his head as he decided not to get involved, as Saura had suggested. Disappointed silver eyes glowered at him as Lizzel pouted in frustration at her chosen's behavior. He simply raised an eyebrow as if to ask the question of what his kwami wanted him to do.

In an effort to look more imposing, which was hard to do for a small yellow spirit that only seemed to gain cuteness the angrier she managed to get, she narrowed her silver eyes and crossed her yellow arms in front of her. "You are her friend, so turn around and help her." She scolded and Felix's expression flattened in dislike. He knew that everyone would be fine with the current situation. The fog, though it may be incredibly dense and somewhat oppressive, was not a malevolent thing.

Felix's look of dislike did not fade as he received the scolding from his kwami who always had a good heart that would worry about those she considered her friends. Though, from what Felix gathered, she was somewhat spoiled and moody at times and acted like a strong leader in other instances. She was a hard worker and held a strong sense of justice that Felix lacked. He was indifferent to most things and it was difficult to drag any kind of emotion out of him besides dislike and occasionally anger. "They will be fine," Felix said monotonously and started to walk forward again.

Lizzel flew in front of him with anger befitting, well, a bee. "You go back there right now and find Saura to see if she needs help." The small kwami demanded as she flew incredibly close to his face in an effort to intimidate him, but it didn't work.

"You are far more cute than you are intimidating, Lizzel. I understand that Saura is your friend, but I know that she will be alright. She always is." He said calmly and looked back to where he knew a fight was happening, but he was unable to physically see it. As much as he wanted to stay indifferent about the situation, he couldn't seem to do it. Yes, Saura would always come out of a situation alright, but that was after she created a large load of trouble. The trouble part was what bothered him, especially if she knew spells strong enough to conjure this fog.

The bee kwami was still glaring in her adorable way at her chosen as her iridescent wings fluttered on her back. "Lizzel," Felix started and gained his kwami's attention. Much to his chagrin she seemed to lighten up as if she knew she was going to get her way. "What are the odds that Saura will refrain from creating trouble this time?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. Still he hoped Lizzel would give him one that not require him taking any action whatsoever.

Unfortunately for him, the answer he got was not the one he was looking for. "Saura not getting in trouble is about as likely as fire raining down from the sky above the Arctic in the dead of winter." Lizzel said flatly, but was unable to keep the smirk she was trying to hide from appearing on her face.

Felix frowned at Lizzel who managed to tell him he had a less than zero chance of Saura actually behaving herself for once. "I'm going to kill her one of these days." He grumbled under his breath with no real threat behind any of his words.

Lizzel chuckled softly and flew to Felix's shoulder before he could leave her behind in the fog to get lost. "You would never do some something like that. Your heart is too good!" Lizzel beamed to let him know she was happy that they were going to go and help Saura.

Felix glanced down at his kwami from the corner of his eye as he trudged forward into the oppressive whiteness that encompassed the nearby area. "Unfortunately, you are right." He said cynically as he kept his ears trained towards his surroundings since his sight was useless at this point. He heard shuffling ahead of them and figured that it was one of the victims who had been put under Majesty's spell. Apparently the victim heard them as well and ran towards them with their arms outstretched to try and capture Felix.

"Miraculous!" the victim moaned loudly as their shadow could barely be seen through the fog. A female silhouette with cropped hair and long legs, but what emerged from the fog was Saura with her long curly hair and aqua eyes that looked as if they were under a trance.

As the victim launched itself at Felix he dodged it right away, though he was confused as hell at this point. This person looked exactly like Saura when he could see them, but when he couldn't they were a different person. Then like glass breaking on the floor a realization hit him. This victim was not just Majesty's victim, but Saura's as well. This victim was a walking illusion.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Good news is that I am almost done writing chapter 10!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous

* * *

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, the person who had conjured up the strange fog was now standing next to Majesty and tapped her on the shoulder. Astonishment and rage filled Majesty's pale features as she stared at the smirking, aqua eyed person standing beside her. Her lips twitched in barely concealed rage as the woman standing beside her smirked and waved as if she was teasing the villain. Majesty looked from who was standing next to her and the person she had sent to capture Ladybug's miraculous. She was stunned to see that they looked like the same person. A malignant frown creased her face as she shouted and launched herself on the one who had tapped her shoulder.

The woman simply sidestepped the attack and pushed her down with a hand on her back as if to add insult to injury. "You really should cool your head, Chloe." She spoke, though she knew it wouldn't get through to the evilized girl. It would only serve to raise her anger and lose focus on the original plan of action.

"My name is not Chloe!" Majesty ground out and stomped her feet on the ground as if to prove her point. "It's Majesty, and you will bow down to my power." She commanded darkly as she walked up to the woman who looked so like the one she had already placed under her spell.

"I'd like to see you try." The woman said as she stood her ground, not at all fazed by the situation that was presented to her. Her strong aqua eyes stayed transfixed on her opponent as she held her arms out to her side and gestured for the girl. The smallest of smirks were placed upon her face at the rage and resentment that filled Majesty's features.

Majesty's face twisted into a wrathful grimace as she strode over to the woman who had so unexpectedly shown her face. A malicious and victorious shout was heard as Majesty placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and evil intent glowed within her icy eyes. "Now," she demanded forebodingly. "Kneel." A crooked smile made its way on her face as she uttered the last word of her demand. It would not have been surprising to see glistening fangs peeking out from her lips if she hadn't been human to begin with. Yet, that was all she was. Deep down she was a human who had been led astray by their emotions. It was one of the reasons why they never won. They were not truly evil, but were simply searching for answers.

A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she closed her eyes to remind herself that the person in front of her was simply human. Sometimes it was hard to do and mistakes would happen. Though right now she didn't have anyone to hold her back so she would have to slow down and take things in stride as they came. When she opened her aqua eyes once more she was looking into the icy blue eyes of Majesty that were currently full of dangerous fury. "KNEEL!" she yelled again and even gripped the woman's shoulders instead of simply laying her hands on them.

"No." she said in a calm voice to state her opposition. The girl didn't know, but her powers would never work on her and the moment she lost focus, those with Miraculous would be free from her hold.

The single word that had been uttered only served to enrage Majesty further than she already was. Cold flames seemed to fill her eyes as she retrieved her hands from their intended victim and physically shook in anger. With a yell and sudden movement, Majesty reared her hand back and intended to have it connect with the woman's face. The hand never made contact with the woman's face, but was caught instead before it could land the intended blow. A scowl of warning was upon the woman's face.

"Why?!" Majesty screeched as she tried to claw her hand out of the woman's grasp, but to no avail. "Why won't you do as I command?!" The woman could feel her try to use her power to control her once again, but it would only brush off of her her skin as if it were water on an umbrella. The power the Akuma gave her had no effect on her being whatsoever.

The woman dragged Majesty closer to herself so that she could whisper in her ear without anyone in the vicinity hearing her. She didn't know whose ears were listening. "That, my dear, is because you are a simple noble's daughter." She said lowly and then backed away a little in order to look her in the eyes and gauge her reaction. A smirk creased her face before she spoke the rest of her words, "While I am a Queen." She finished her statement and saw the surprise and anger that mixed and battled on the girl's face. In the midst of the confusion she reached out and grabbed the crown which held the Akuma. Then she threw in the direction she knew Chat Noir and Ladybug were.

Realization and fear filled Majesty's eyes as she turned around to race after the crown in the thick fog. "That's not happening my dear." The woman stated and grabbed Majesty's wrist before she could sprint off and recover the object she had lost. The clang of metal on the concrete was overcome by the loud rushing of an industrial fan and the humming of a car.

Majesty tried to wretch her arm from the grasp of the auburn haired woman, but only served in straining her wrist in the process. As she spun around and decided to once again go on the attack the other hand was caught and she let out an enraged howl and used her body weight to tackle the woman restraining her to the ground. They wrestled each other on the pavement in a flurry of arms, legs and rolling the fight between each end of the Parisian street.

Though in the next moment all of the fight left Majesty and the fight was over. The crown had been destroyed and a flurry of red raced around the area to undo any damage or destroy anything out of place. The fog was lifted and police sirens could be heard nearby. Majesty returned to the human she once was, Chloe Bourgeois.

A groan escaped Chloe's lips as the woman pushed her off of her and went to find the hat which belonged to her. Chloe would be alright and she highly doubted that her face would be the first thing she wanted to see when she regained herself completely. She reached down and a cascade of auburn hair covered her face as she picked up the slightly dirty trilby from the ground and dusted it off then placed it back onto her head of curls, once she stood up.

Suddenly she was jerked away into a side alley by her arm. The grip was strong and she was thrown against the brick of one of the buildings lining the alley. Angry, violet eyes glared at her as venom filled her friend's voice. "You have explaining to do, Saura." A scowl was placed on his as he boxed her in with his arms on either side of her head. There was nowhere she could run to avoid this confrontation, but she was still thinking of possible ways to do it. The dangerous growl of his voice brought her from her thoughts and she realized that Felix was genuinely angry this time. "Now, would be a great time," he reiterated fiercely and Saura knew that she was going to be getting a lecture, again.

* * *

A/N: So I have a really busy week ahead of me so I am updating this chapter even though I don't have the one I am currently working on done yet. If I don't update now I might not have gotten to it this week. School takes a lot out of you...

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 9

Saura tried very hard in order to prevent her brow in breaking out in a nervous sweat. An unsure smile creased her lips as she stared into the absolutely furious, violet eyes of Felix. He had never been this angry with her before, but she also didn't tell him how she would be able to summon something from another realm with only having one tail. Felix had seen it one day and assumed she was no older than 200 years old. Close to his own age, in fact. Someone that young should not be able to do what she had done. He knew that she was a fox, but she had never told him how old she was. "Well, you know…" she started nervously and tried to find a viable theory as to how she was able to conjure the fog. "It just kinda happened?" she said with more of a question in her voice than assurance.

Felix scowled even more, if that were possible, and clenched his jaw tightly to try and restrain his emotions. "I am not in the mood for your tricks. Fox." He seethed and that got Saura's attention. The derogatory term shocked her for a moment. Fairies and foxes had a bad history and the fact that Felix had been as accepting of her as he was, was amazing. Though now he was using that word against her, even if it was what she was.

Her eyes looked surprised, but then she avoided his gaze. She really didn't want to talk to him about it, or anyone for that matter. It was an uncomfortable topic for her to discuss, in fact it had been centuries since she had talked about her past with anyone. It was far easier to pretend it never happened if she never spoke of it.

She kept her mouth shut tightly and Felix simply glowered at her, not letting up on his intimidation. She needed to tell him things because he did not do well with secrets. Certain ones were alright to keep to herself, but when it comes to battles it was not acceptable in his mind. He needed to know why she didn't tell him her plan and how she was able to conjure something that would require intense training, centuries and immense power. "Tell me." He demanded through his gritted teeth. He didn't care what her answer was because he just needed at least a reason why she didn't tell him her plan or how she was able to conjure that fog and maintain an illusion at the same time.

Saura didn't want to look him in the eyes, he reminded her of someone she wanted to forget from her past. It was the same reason why she just allowed him to assume her age and didn't tell him many personal details, she didn't want him to know. It was in order to protect him as much as it was to protect herself. Though she knew that neither of them were going to budge for the whole day if she didn't say anything, he was far more stubborn than she was and he would eventually get some of the information he wanted.

She let loose a sigh as the tense atmosphere that Felix was putting out didn't dissipate even though they both faintly heard the ringing of the school bell. It should have been a signal to have them rushing back to class, but the subject matter they would learn didn't matter because it rarely changed nowadays. Saura managed to look up into the violet eyes that seemed to run in certain fairy bloodlines and marked those with noble blood. Silver eyes were usually seen in the common fairy, while amber eyes were of the royalty. Those violet eyes reminded her of the only fairy king who had ever held that color and held onto his rule during his life. They were also the eyes of the same king who had banished her to this realm so many centuries ago.

Felix didn't know what she was thinking as she stared into his eyes without the slightest hint of fear, but he could see plenty of sadness swimming in their depths. The bright aqua that was almost mesmerizing to any who saw it had darkened slightly, but enough to be noticeable at such close proximity to her face. Both kwami stayed back and hidden as Felix and Saura were sorting things out, or what they were able to sort out at the moment.

Saura opened her mouth and hesitated before saying anything, but then decided to speak in an even tone. "I'm not less than 200 years old, but that is all I'm going to tell you Felix. Some secrets are meant to stay hidden and buried." Saura replied to his previously unanswered demands. The response had taken him off guard as he stared into the determined aqua eyes of the fox that was standing between his arms. Saura pushed his arms aside in order to go towards the school gates and out of the alley they were in.

Felix still didn't have the answers he needed, but it didn't matter because he would get them eventually. It was a good thing he was a patient man to begin with. He walked after Saura in his own pace. Learning the same things he had been taught a few times was tiring and troublesome to him. In fact he knew that Saura simply joined the school so that she could meddle with the heroes' civilian lives. A quick movement in front of him caused him to actually pay attention to what was happening in front of him. Saura had turned around and had held a sly smile on her face as it seemed she was back to normal. "Well I guess we are even now, after all you never told me you were half," she said and then spun back around and ran to the school.

Felix stared blankly after her as she ran and let out a sigh from exasperation at the events of the day so far. Though now they would be adding 'late to class' onto the events of the day. He simply hoped that there would be no more 'interesting things' to happen for the day. He walked up to the school and walked up the steps as he contemplated not even going to the class that was next, but figured it would be worth it in order to avoid Saura's lecture after they had gone home.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it so far! Also thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 10

When everyone was back in the classroom there were quiet murmurs about what happened shortly before with the akuma attack. Hushed whispers about the 'new girl' Saura and Chloe being akumatized for a second time. Felix laid his head on the desk and ignored all of the gossip and barely listened to the instructor in the class. Chloe hadn't come back after she had lost the influence of the akuma, but he figured that she would be back tomorrow.

"Alright, enough with the talking about the akuma attack." The teacher said sternly and began lecturing again as everyone was taking notes and finding ways to get information on the latest news from those seated around them. Eventually the whispers started up again, though they were quieter than before. Felix heard the teacher groan and the scuffle of shoes on the ground as she turned around quickly on the smooth floor. "Felix, care to answer this question?" she demanded in a last ditch effort to keep everyone quiet. They had started their first unit in the science class and it was on the planets and their functions.

Felix looked up from his spot at the desk and stared at the teacher in an effort to urge her on without actually saying anything. The teacher narrowed her brown eyes at her indifferent student and let out a breath before asking him a question to see if he was actually listening to her lecture. "Can you tell me the reason as to why we have seasons?" In fact the answer to this question was only known by the few people who had actually been listening to the lecture in the first place and they scrambled through their notes in order to ensure their thoughts were indeed right.

A breath-like sigh was let loose from Felix's lips as he recounted the many different science classes he had taken in his time in the human world. "The reason why we have seasons is due to the tilt of the Earth's axis and not by how close the sun is to the Earth at any given point in time. This is also why the seasons are reversed in the southern hemisphere. When the Northern hemisphere is pointed away from the sun it creates winter and vice versus. This is also the reason as to why the more north and more south you go from the equator the more extreme the difference in the seasons" He said all of this monotonously and gave an extended explanation in order to ensure she wouldn't ask him another question. It was a simple concept that he had learned over and over again while he was forced to attend the institution of learning.

Saura stifled her giggles as the teacher straightened the jacket she was wearing and turned back around to continue her lecture about the way the world works. Felix on the other hand simply rolled his eyes as he heard the strange noises behind him and knew what Saura was trying to cover up. All he wanted was for the day to be done so that he could go back to the apartment he was living in currently. Then again, as he thought to Saura, he may just walk around Paris alone to clear his head.

The rest of the day passed by without any more major events happening. Saura managed to bond well with Alya, who was thrilled to talk about her Ladyblog, and got on Marinette's good side throughout the day. After school let out Alya dragged Marinette and Saura to a nearby café to talk about the day's events; leaving the boys in the front row in the classroom with the rest of their classmates.

"Dude," Nino started and patted Felix on the back as if he was already familiar with the new classmate. It was something that Nino was good at, making friends with people. "Your girl totally just left you for my girl." He said and Felix grew stiff at the thought that people were thinking Saura and he had anything at all between them.

Felix looked at Nino in slight disgust; not at Nino himself, but the idea he had brought up. "I can guarantee you that there is nothing going on between us." He said sharply and Nino's face screwed up into a strange smile that had his lips pursed to a certain degree.

Adrien had snickered at this, "Told you so, Nino. Your 'girl's' intuition was far off the mark." He said in sarcasm as he placed his elbow on his friend's shoulder.

Felix raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. He figured that these two could be interesting, not to mention the fact the blond boy seemed awfully familiar to the blond cat that was saving Paris earlier today. The boy with the headphones around his neck seemed like the fun-loving and gentle sarcastic type. A slight smirk tweaked his lips up ever so slightly, "Okay so you are dating the animated brunette behind us," he pointed Nino then to where Alya sat and saw the blush cross Nino's face as he tried to find an appropriate response before rubbing the back of his neck and just smiling goofily. This next reaction Felix was going to enjoy, a passing thought that Saura was rubbing off on him flitted into his mind just before he spoke the next statement. "And you," this time he pointed to Adrien and neither of the two males knew what to expect to come from Felix's mouth at that point. "Have a thing for the girl in pigtails who stutters around you?" He intentionally left the statement as a question in order for evidence in either direction. Felix wasn't as manipulative as Saura, but he did enjoy seeing reactions and playing pranks on people. He would never intentionally harm anyone around him, but seeing strange expressions was always interesting to him.

Just as Felix had planned, the blond boy in front of him, who stood shorter than himself started to flail and tell him how that wasn't the case. "No, Marinette… she's just a friend," he looked down sheepishly and Felix could tell that there was more than just friendship between the two, but he figured that it would be too much trouble to dig any deeper.

"Sorry, I guess I read it wrong," he said in apology as he looked at his two classmates that seemed to want to make friends with him. "I'm Felix Sebille, I didn't get your names," he said with a smile on his face and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Adrien Agreste," the blond boy said and took the hand that was outstretched towards him, a grin on his face at making a new friend.

Nino swung his arm up and looped it over Felix's shoulders with a wide smile on his face, "Nino Lahiffe, but call me Nino and handshaking isn't really my style." They walked out of the school and headed to some place within the famous French city. Along the way Felix figured that Saura was right for once on the fact that school wasn't terrible.

* * *

A/N: Alright here's another chapter and I hope you enjoyed the read!

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 11

The girls went to a café nearby and Alya immediately started trying to figure out Saura before anyone else could. She wanted to know everything, well everything that she was able to ask. As the questions kept spilling from brunette's mouth Saura couldn't help but to think that it was nice to have such an enthusiastic friend and considered Marinette lucky for it.

"Okay, so what are the real details on that nice hunk of a guy you arrived with today?" Alya asked and Saura had to say that she truly liked this girl. She seemed to have no filter on her mouth and it amused Saura to end. Marinette was quirky and somewhat reserved, but if you got her talking about something she was passionate about it was hard to get her to keep her mouth shut.

Saura sipped the hot chocolate that was in her cup, she couldn't stand the taste of coffee. "Well~ we aren't dating," she said and smiled a smile that she knew would get Alya's attention.

Before another moment passed, Alya asked another question with overflowing curiosity. Her journalist instincts were telling her that there was so much more to this girl than her just being someone who came to Paris from Vancouver. "Girl, I need more details than that!"

A giggle escaped from Marinette as she watched the exchange between Saura and her best friend, Alya. It was always fun to watch when Alya was interested in something, except when it was Ladybug. When she was searching for Ladybug it was mostly exhausting on Marinette's part.

Saura joined in on Marinette's giggle before answering in more detail about how she and Felix arrived in Paris. "Alright, so I ended up meeting Felix a few months ago, about the same time the school semester was going to end. I was attracted to his eyes, which are gorgeous if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed." Alya said with a wiggle of her eyebrows and smirk on her mouth.

Marinette nudged Alya with her elbow and gave a half scolding look. "Oh, what would Nino think if I told him that?" she threatened jokingly. She knew that they weren't really 'together', but they definitely had the chemistry to be.

"Yeah, but I don't see any harm in looking. Besides, Nino is perfect in a whole different way." Alya snickered at the implications behind her statement. Her eyes grew bright again, the way they did when she would have a question to ask in her endless interrogations. "So, are his muscles really that nice?" she asked with a suggestive smile crossing her dark lips as she asked Saura the question.

At first the auburn haired girl was confused, but then remembered what she had said to Chloe before Felix decided to not so gently drop her on the floor. A sly smile crept onto her face as she answered Alya's question. "Honey, they are amazing. You should see him with his shirt off." She replied temptingly and could see the two different reactions from the girls who were with her.

Alya held the same smile on her face that Saura did, while Marinette was blushing as her brain seemed to overthinking things as she awkwardly sipped the coffee she had ordered. This time Alya let out a loud laugh as she thought of the scenarios it would take to get Felix out of his shirt. "So, what, you took him to the beach or the pool?"

A sly smirk, very much befitting a fox, crept onto Saura's face before she spoke her response, "Well I happened to see him with a towel wrapped around his waist in the bathroom. I forgot to knock." The nonchalant attitude of her statement only seemed to add to the embarrassing and confusing statement.

Alya sucked in a breath in an excited manner, like when you were to see something you love. In Alya's case it was a juicy piece of information that she couldn't help but jump at. Marinette on the other hand thought about the reasons for such an instance to happen. A blush raised itself up under her fair, freckled skin. Alya's eyes lit up with excitement, "Wait, if you tow aren't dating, then how did you do that?!" she shouted and nearly shot up out of her seat. Marinette's blush deepened as her mind worked overtime coming up with ideas and scenarios that would explain why Saura had seen Felix in nothing, but a towel.

Saura chuckled a bit before she spoke, as she found the reactions of her new friends to be quite entertaining. "We aren't together, but we live in the same apartment. I just got something mixed in with his things when we first arrived in Paris. We have separate bedrooms and bathrooms, but we share a common area." Saura said honestly, though she did leave out the fact that after that incident Felix locks both of the doors on his side of the apartment. Minor details.

"Wait, you two live together? Alone?!" Marinette shrieked as she covered her mouth and tried to hide the blush that was painting her face. Alya's response was on a lesser scale than Marinette's, but she too sported a blush that rose up on her cheeks.

Alya waved her hands in the air to dispel the outrageous thoughts in her head. "Yeah, but you two don't live alone in that apartment, right?" She asked just to clarify the situation.

A strained smile was on Saura's face to mask how much she was enjoying this conversation. "Yeah we do. Though we both have to keep our doors locked as per the agreement with his parents. It seems that his parents knew my parents," now it would get tricky. These lines were going to be complete lies and she didn't think that a back story would be needed this soon to them arriving at the school. "We've been friends since we found out about our parent's knowing each other. They thought that it would be a good idea to study abroad." She lied and she lied good. All the proper mannerisms to go along with her story of 'parents knowing each other'. Though not much of it was true. She considered Felix her friend, but she had just met him a couple months prior to this moment and their parents did not know each other. He was one that keeps her out of trouble when she felt like causing it. She was chaos to his reason in their practically platonic relationship. What their relationship really is, neither of them honestly knew.

"Suspicious~" Alya said as she squinted her eyes. Saura knew that her story wasn't entirely farfetched, but Alya wanted to be a journalist and if she had the instincts for it, she would be brilliant in her future. "I don't buy it." Alya pouted as she crossed her arms and studied Saura for supposed flaws.

"Yeah, your story is a little strange, but I don't think it's a lie." Marinette defended the auburn haired girl sitting next to her.

"No, not the fact that you are living with each other, but the fact that you have no romantic feelings for that wonderful example of male anatomy!" Saura couldn't help it this time and she burst out laughing at Alya, who seemed to be more interested in her non-existent love life than the reality of Felix and her situation.

"I'll admit that he isn't bad to look at, but he's not really my type." Saura said with a light chuckle after Marinette elbowed her friend for the confusion and 'betrayal' of their friend Nino.

Marinette eyed her friend rubbing her arm, "Nino would be jealous." Marinette chided again lightly with a tilt of her lips showing that she wasn't really scolding her friend.

"Well, I sort of am, but when there is a piece of art it's hard not to look." Alya replied and smiled before taking another sip of her drink.

Saura smirked before talking again and replying to Alya's answer. "I get that, but you know that Nino and you make one cute couple. I ship it." Saura said and she was actually having fun in this conversation. It was nice to actually have a civilized conversation without really having to lead people on. After all telling people that even though you look to be a teenager you are in fact a fox who is over hundreds of years old. It doesn't come up in conversation very often.

"Girl, if you ship us then you gotta ship Marinette and Adrien too!" Alya chimed and Marinette's face was back to being beet red. Saura grabbed another drink of her hot chocolate that was nearly empty at this point. This would be a fun bit of information to have for the future, especially with what Saura knew about Marinette and Adrien.

* * *

A/N: I have to say, that I hated writing this chapter. I'm sorry if it is not really believable. I edited and re-edited this chapter, but I still don't like it.

Well, either way I am uploading it to stay with the 2 week updates that I am doing. Unfortunately I have exams coming up and I probably won't post anything until I start winter break.

Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 12

The girls had went to Marinette's house to work on some school work they had been assigned and just talk with each other. The talk about Marinette's nearly obsessive feelings for Adrien were somewhat comical to Saura. Especially since she knew who the two popular heroes of Paris actually were in real life. The nose doesn't lie.

"Okay, but you guys have to see this," Alya said in a somewhat hushed voice as she pulled out her phone. It was obvious that she was excited, but it was strange that she was being secretive about it. "So you know how there was Volpina at one point?" She asked and Saura nodded along with Marinette, but Saura saw that Marinette was hiding a cringe at the name. To tell the truth, Saura didn't know who this Volpina was, but it had her curious. "Well there were rumors around her not actually being a hero and just another victim, her identity was never revealed to the public. Well I think we might have another hero on our hands, for real this time! Check this out!" She chatted and went to the videos on her phone, Alya nearly let out the shrieks of excitement as she pressed play on the most recent video of the day.

What Saura saw was vaguely nerve racking. "What?" Marinette questioned as they all watched a wall of white fog drift off of a rooftop, the very rooftop Saura had conjured the fog from. Then a shadow descended into the fog and headed to where the villain of the day had been.

"I wonder who it is." Saura questioned, feigning curiosity and worry. Since it was her in the video, she had to make sure that Alya didn't actually have her face on video. It was imperative that her identity remained a secret from the public's eye for as long as possible. The figure that was obscured enough to only provide shadowy silhouettes on the video had begun to fight with Majesty and then tossed something away into the fog.

The video ended quickly after that and Alya looked at both Saura and Marinette in excitement and anticipation. "Well, do you girls think we have another hero on our hands, or what?" she questioned as she grasped the phone in her hand, ready to play it again if she was asked.

That video was a slight problem for Saura. She knew that Alya had most likely already uploaded the video to her Ladyblog, which would mean that it would be open to view for the public. Saura was stuck in her thoughts as she internally scolded herself for being so careless. She knew that Alya was waiting for a response and she hoped that Marinette would respond before she was forced to do so.

Marinette's face was twisted with indecision as she opened her mouth then closed it again. After a moment longer Marinette spoke, "Well, I don't really know. We don't even know if they are on Ladybug's side." She said skeptically. Marinette wasn't convinced as to whether the person in the video was actually there to help herself and Chat. Yes, they did toss the crown that held the akuma in it, but that didn't mean that she was necessarily an ally. They had learned this lesson before with Volpina. She wasn't trusting anyone easily after what had happened. The sight of having Adrien almost fall to his death still haunted her.

"What would happen if they weren't on Ladybug's side?" Saura mused, knowing all too well that wasn't the case. She wouldn't betray the two Parisian heroes unless she absolutely had to. Granted she wasn't beyond deceiving them, but then again she was a fox.

The somewhat heavy question hung in the air. Alya bit her lip and Marinette looked deep in thought at the question. It wasn't an easy one to answer and no one wanted to come up with an answer for it. Saura hoped that she wouldn't have to answer the question by simply blowing it off. This was a test of sorts for the girl behind the mask who was sitting with them. Saura needed to know if she could trust her with her secrets if it ever came a time where they would need to be revealed.

The bluebell eyes of Marinette met with Saura's dazzling aqua orbs as she looked unsure with the answer she was about to give. "I think that Ladybug and Chat Noir would deal with it to the best of their abilities. They always are there to help people and maybe this person needs their help." She replied. Her answer was shaky at best and Saura could see the indecision in her eyes, but there was truth to her words. The heroic duo did their best to help the people who had been akumatized, with minor human faults along the way.

"Well," Saura said in a chipper voice. She knew that Marinette was a kind hearted person, but she was still human and a young one at that. Everyone had their faults, but those seemed to be balanced out by her partner. "If that person on the video ever shows up again I'm sure that Paris's two heroes can handle it."

Alya brightened up and raised her fist as if to drive Saura's point home. "Yeah! I mean, Ladybug and Chat Noir always come out on top! They'll always win!" she exclaimed with ferocity as she was advocating the heroics of the Parisian duo.

Marinette smiled at the enthusiasm of her friend and grabbed a cookie from the tray her parents had provided. Saura chuckled before chiming in with another comment. "Of course, good always wins." Her voice was chipper in sound, but that was simply because Saura was good at hiding her emotions. The words were hard to say without giving away her pain. Alya and Marinette didn't know the weight of those words and how twisted they could become. Saura knew that weight and how they could be twisted around. She also knew that she would do everything in her power to prevent the two young heroes of Paris from finding out.

* * *

A/N: Well it has been a while. I have the next chapter written and am working in chapter 14. Getting a degree is difficult and I am realizing just how much time it takes to read three books at the same time, while working and going to class. (The books are for class.)

So I want to thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

A/N: I know I have been MIA for a long time, but my degree has to come first and the work load for it is ridiculous. I will try to find time to write the next few chapters and post one of them next moth. I'm sorry for the long breaks between updates and thank you all for reading this story, truly I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 13

Saura didn't get back until later that night as she had chatted and done the little homework they had been assigned. She was devising a plan on how to deal with Chloe tomorrow, but wasn't exactly sure on the details as of yet. The spoiled child was a tough person to change for the better, though Saura knew she would never be able to change her into a saint, perhaps she could at least make the lives of her classmates better with less bullying. That would be a start in the right direction.

Her key slid into the lock on the spacious two-bedroom apartment and turned to open the door. A chill ran down her spine as she unlocked the door. A bad feeling filled her as she swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the door to a dark apartment. As the door swung open a single light could be seen from a computer screen in front of the couch as a video was playing.

"Oh, I'm in trouble." Saura said under her breath as she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. She knew the sensation all too well of when something had gone wrong or was about to go wrong. Unfortunately for her it usually meant a very lengthy talk with Felix, who was standing directly behind her. He was also most probably glaring holes in the back of her head with a frown even a mother would admire.

"Yes," his voice said from behind her and she now wished she had stayed over a Marinette's house, even if it was on her balcony without her knowing. "You are in a great deal of trouble." The voice was closer to her ear. Chills ran up Saura's spine as she swallowed whatever excuse she thought she had.

Instead of fruitlessly running away she decided to spin herself around and face Felix as he attempted to be an intimidating man. "Well, I see you found the latest news," Saura said and tried her hardest not to quirk a smile. The smile that children sometimes get when they know they are in deep trouble, but can't help smiling or laughing at the scenario. This was one of those times and Saura had to physically bite her lip in order to keep the smile off her face and enrage Felix.

The thing with Felix being angry was that he was a cold and silent type of anger that could simmer for days, while if Saura ever was angry it was like the object of her anger was a frog in a pot of water on the stove. They wouldn't know it was boiling until it was too late. It was good that neither person had truly seen the other in such a terrifying state of mind, well Felix did have a tendency to get mad at Saura from time to time. This just happened to be one of those times.

"Yes, I did." He said curtly and flicked the lights on before crossing his arms in front of himself. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Again," he continued and took a big breath to reiterate his mood. It hadn't improved much from their last 'conversation' during the school day. He still wanted answers and now he needed confirmation along with answers.

Saura lost the strange amusement of moments before. She squared her jaw as she carefully thought out the answer she would give him. "I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you that I had no idea Alya was there and filming what happened," it was an honest answer, but the vagueness of it made Felix clench his jaw out of disappointment. They weren't the answers he was looking for. It had been Saura's idea to keep a low profile and not draw much attention at first, but then she had too cast a magic spell that was caught on camera and uploaded into the vast expanse of the internet. Not only that, but she had never been truly honest with Felix since they had met. It was always games and white lies with her.

Those white lies and all the games were taking their toll on the almost unsubstantial relationship they had together. "I'm tired Saura. I am so tired of all the lies," Felix voices exactly what he had been thinking and feeling in that moment. "Tell me the truth," he quietly demanded as the anger gave way to the disappointment and disheartening feeling of not being trust worthy in the eyes of the person who was standing in front of him.

"I can't," she replied and could almost feel the emotions Felix was hiding beneath the surface. They hurt and she knew that not much would be able to make them go away. "I can't tell you because it is too hard for me to talk of," another honest answer, but it was still vague and left more questions in its wake.

Instead of fruitlessly trying to pry the answer out of Saura with more questions, Felix stayed deadly quiet. He maintained eye contact with her as his face took on an almost blank sort of patience. They had all night since he could call in sick tomorrow at school if need be. Though he was obstinate about this single fact. He would not utter a single word to Saura until she talked to him, really talked to him about her past.

It is amazing just how deafening the sound of silence is and to Saura it has a nightmarish quality. It was the reason she always lived in big cities or listened to music as she slept. After having lived as long as she had, the silence was more of an enemy than a friend. It meant she would be alone in her thoughts and feelings about her past. Felix knew that she disliked silence, but he had no real grasp of how far it went in his companion. He didn't know that the threat of silence utterly terrified her to her core.

A shaky breath broke through the background noise that made it through the windows of their apartments from the constantly moving outside world. "No matter what happens, I still can't tell you everything." She replied again as if it was simply an echo of her earlier answer. There was no distrust in her voice, but the strain she had used with it could have been interpreted in so many various ways. The silence and hard stare from Felix was weighing down on Saura enough to make her chest tight. "You know that the kwami are old," she said it as more of a statement than a question. Each of the holders gained a general ball-park age of a few thousand years. None of them knew exactly how old the kwami were, but Felix heard legends of their creation in the Fairy Realm and the subsequent loss of three of the five races. The only ones left in the Fairy realm were those of Fey birth and would rarely visit the human world. The only other surviving race secluded themselves within the Mortal Realm. Their bloodline continues to this day, but has become dispersed and weak.

A twitch of his eyebrows was the only indication that he had heard and understood what she had said at all. He was keeping the silent promise he had made. Felix would not utter a single word to Saura until he managed to get some sort of concrete answer from her. Though the single fact she was about to reveal, he never could have predicted.

"Well," she started and swallowed the feelings that seemed to congregate in her throat. She was thinking about the least terrifying fact about herself that would explain how she had known that particular spell. Another heavy breath made it through her lips before she continued speaking, "I am older than the Kwami themselves." The look on Felix's face let her know that no matter what she had said it would have been unbelievable. Especially what she had just said. The hope for a straight forward answer had vanished when Saura answered Felix's question. The answer was both unbelievable and, in Felix's mind, completely impossible.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 14

The answer that Saura had given was not what Felix had been expecting and due to his doubt about its truthfulness, he simply tensed his lips into a line as disbelief shrouded his face. "Saura." He sharply annunciated as he glared at her in a disapproving manner. "I understand that I am not a perfect being, but I _do_ know that immortality is simply a story. No one is immortal, just as there is no such thing as invincibility," he scowled and uncrossed his arms as if to relieve some of the tension building up in his body. The ridiculousness of what she was trying to claim was laughable, but the mood was far from amusing at the moment.

Saura took a breath in and pursed her lips as she thought of the best way to explain her strange predicament. "Immortality is only possible for a fox." Saura informed her companion, who was still not looking at her with believing eyes. The skepticism that permeated the air led Saura to further explain her point. "I'm not older than all the Kwami, just the seven of the moon flower." Still the heavily skeptic look was coming from Felix as his violet eyes bore into Saura's skull. It wasn't enough of an answer to satisfy the Halfling. "What more of an answer do you want, Felix?" Saura asked as her eyes narrowed and her defenses went up as the secret she held was dancing below the surface.

Felix's face twisted into an unpleasant scowl at the defensive nature of Saura's retort. "How about you try and explaining so that I can make some sense of what is happening or going to happen with you. After all, you practically dragged me to Paris with barely any explanation besides the fact that the other Miraculous holders are in trouble, which I would like to know exactly how you managed to know all of this information." It was one of the longest string of words that Saura had heard from Felix since she met him. He would speak very little, but his face was quite communicative in its expressions.

Saura swallowed whatever was stuck in her throat as she took a moment to calm herself and push the memories that threatened to haunt her dreams were pushed back down. "Alright. The truth is that the kwami have a connection to each other, but only the ones of the moon flower. They were all… born at the same time and are meant to be given to chosen people when trouble arises." She had to pause in the middle of her explanation in order to choose a different word from what she had intended to say. Instead she lied and said that they were born. They weren't born Kwami, they were made Kwami.

"Tell me how you know this." Felix demanded with his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the counter of their kitchen. He still didn't have all the answers, but at least Saura was giving him something to work with, but the idea of her being as old as she says she is unbelievable to him.

"You two should stop being so loud," a cranky voice came out from within Saura's hair that belonged to Zorren who had bleary aqua eyes that looked at the dark room with an appreciative face. The little kwami of burnt orange stood out against Saura's auburn hair as he detached himself. "Some of us," he yawned as he spoke the words and the finished what he was going to say. "Are trying to sleep. Besides, yellow fellow, you didn't have to stay up and listen to pointless girl talk," he scowled and floated out from Saura's auburn mass of curls.

"I'm not going to stop him if he swats you for calling him names this time." Saura added in a mocking manner at her kwami. Felix and Zorren rarely saw eye to eye, but it could simply be due to the fact Zorren is supposed to be the fox kwami, who is the trickster of the seven kwami.

Zorren glanced back at Saura from his place in the air of the room as if to check to see the validity of her claim. When he turned his head back in the direction he was going, his shoulders shrugged a little as if to say he didn't care. "I'm going to sleep," he stated with another yawn and went to leave the two holders in the living room. "Oh, and what she said about us being able to sense each other is true. I could feel that Nooroo was in trouble and it wasn't getting any better. Also Moarii disappeared a few years ago and the keeper of the miraculous hasn't been able to find her." With that he simply floated into the room he shared with Saura on the other side of the large main room from Felix's bedroom.

Once he was out of sight and safely inside of Saura's room, Felix turned his scowl back to Saura since she still wasn't answering his questions. Specifically, about how she became immortal, which he still wasn't entirely sure about being true. "Tell me how you are immortal and why it is only, supposedly, a capability of the Fox clan." He demanded and his violet eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim light.

Saura's eyes narrowed at the demand and decided it was time to make demands of her own. The eyes of Felix gave away his ancestry and he didn't even know it. "I will answer your question if you will answer mine. Why did you never tell me about your royal blood?" the question wiped the look off of Felix's face as he stood there in stunned silence. Many of the Fey he knew in the Fairy Realm didn't even know about his minimal connection to the royal bloodline. The fact a fox, one as old as Saura, knew about it was unnerving.

Felix looked completely flabbergasted at the question as he blinked a few times to ensure that this was indeed reality. "How… how did you…?" His question wasn't finished, but he couldn't seem to find the last word. It would be as if he was admitting that he was related to that lineage simply by saying the last word of his question. His posture loosened up and the arms that were crossed in front of him drifted to his sides.

A short and quick exhale of breath was accompanied by a small twitch of Saura's lips. Her lips were upturned in a small half smile that held so many different meanings. "Your eyes," Saura answered as she reached up a hand and pointed at her own aqua eyes. "I knew the king who had the same eyes. It's a shame that they weren't passed down in the current line. I prefer violet eyes to the gold ones now." She added before Felix said anything further.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous

* * *

Chapter 15

A look of fear and disbelief filled Felix's face as he realized what her preference meant. "That's impossible," he said for the second time that day. It was a hard pill to swallow with thinking that Saura, a one tailed fox, was a few thousand years old, but knowing that she was old enough to know the King of the Fey from close to ten thousand years ago was inconceivable. There was no possible way that someone could live that long, or even be alive and relatively sane after living that long. "The last king to have this eye color was Coarsile."

A flash of sadness flitted across Saura's face at the mention of the name. "Yeah," that was her only response. It wasn't a confirmation or denial of the impossible, but more of a sad confession. One that she wished wasn't true.

Felix shook his head to try and get the crazy idea of Saura possible knowing the long dead Fey king. "So, you are old enough to know his eyes. Then you probably know who the nine-tailed fox was that started the rift between my people and yours," he mused as the information was still processing in his mind. Long ago, when Coarsile was king, there was a rift created between the Daimeon clan, led by the nine-tailed fox, and the Fey kingdom. A battle had broken out and important members of the Fey clan were killed by those who were following the nine-tailed fox. The Fey banished the Daimeon clan to the mortal realm, Earth. This is the reason Felix didn't, and still doesn't completely, trust Saura. Fey and Fox do not mix well and from the history books, they never had.

Saura looked him in the eyes for a moment before responding to his musings. He hadn't expected an answer to them, but he received one that simply raised more questions than he wanted answered at the moment. "Yes. I knew her very well." That answer piqued his interests immensely because no one knew the gender of the nine-tailed fox, or even the reason behind the killing of the members of Fey Kingdom those thousands of years ago. It was why there were so many theories about the battle and the Deadlands where the Fey dare not go.

"Saura… Saura did you really know them?" he asked in astonishment and for verification. He couldn't believe his ears and didn't want to know what this admission meant.

A twitch of her eyebrow signaled the end of the discussion and her growing smirk, as fake as it was, sealed the deal. "Of, course, Buzz boy. I wouldn't lie to you about that," she said with as much playful inflection she could manage in that moment. Felix got the message and dropped the subject with more questions than he had answers for. Though he did learn that she was old enough to have seen his distant ancestor on the throne, how she had managed to do that and be alive in the present hadn't been answered.

"No, you wouldn't lie, but not telling the truth is right up your alley," he admonished as the realization he wouldn't get his questions answered registered in his brain. Yet, something told him that he would find his answers eventually, just not at that moment. Yet, if Saura was as old as she says she is, then there would be a long story to go with each question Felix would ask. A chill ran down his spine as he looked at Saura for what seemed like the first time. She didn't look like the sarcastic and hyper person she portrayed herself as all the time. He could see breaks in her mask and he didn't know if he wanted to see exactly what lied beneath it.

A smile, far less fake than before, stretched across her face. "See, you are a fast learner!" the sarcasm in her voice was coming back and Felix knew that her walls were being rebuilt so that the mask she wore would seem perfectly in place. "I knew you didn't forget that I am a fox," she said and for some reason, Felix felt guilt and an unknown anger at the statement. Though, as always, he kept his feelings to himself and refused to let them show on his face. They were back to how they were before and Felix realized he didn't like it. This relationship that they had started those few months before was all fake. He found himself wanting to have something real with Saura, even if it was only a strained friendship.

"We should go to bed since we have to get up for school tomorrow," she said and walked to her bedroom, leaving Felix in the middle of conjoining living room. He walked over to his computer and picked it up off the table.

Briefly he looked out into the Parisian night from the window. There were lights, like any big city, and he was sure that there was noise past the glass panes. Yet the silence of the room surrounded him as he replayed the video that he had watched for hours run through his head again. A sense of apprehension made itself known to him as he realized that he had gotten himself into something far larger than he could have ever imagined.

Actually, he knew that there was something bigger the moment he had met Saura, he just didn't know what. He still didn't know what it was that was bigger, but he was dreading finding what it would be. Felix thought back to how Saura had met him and convinced him to come with her to Paris. He knew because of how sure she was that he would end up coming with her. She wouldn't take no for an answer.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 16

The time that they met in Canada replayed in his mind as he walked to his room. It had been a few months ago that she had stolen his miraculous from his hair without him being able to stop her. Not to mention the slip of paper she had put into his pocket, without him knowing, that had her number written on it. She was sly and knew that she could get what she wanted so long as she put the work in to get it.

"Well, I'm surprised that you waited so long to contact me!" Felix heard the voice of the woman that had managed to take his miraculous without him even noticing. Her confidence was unnerving to him and a frown creased his face. "I'm sure that you know about what is happening in Paris?" she questioned and gave Felix a chance to speak, but he kept his mouth shut as he tried to convey his annoyance through the phone. "Well, either way, we will need to meet up so that we can get your things arranged before we leave. There is a lot to get done in a week's time" she rambled on in a chipper voice, as if she hadn't made an insane assumption of him.

Shock and confusion filled Felix's features as her words sunk in. He shook his head and stared at the phone in disbelief. "I don't know who you are, but your assumptions are unfounded," he retorted and could swear he heard her smile on the other end.

"Perhaps, but you know what is happening in Paris, and I know that the two heroes won't be enough to defeat the enemy. All of the miraculous will need to be there and we are the only two missing from the scene." She explained and Felix was becoming more and more irritated with the confidence he heard in her voice.

His irritation and confusion came through in his voice as he responded to the person on the other end. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you obviously know very little about the miraculous. There are only two, possibly three, active miraculous holders. I would make another if I chose to activate my miraculous, but I haven't. Now, if you knew anything about the miraculous you would know that there are 7 different miraculous. This means that you a few precious holders short of a complete set." Felix concluded and hoped that this little flaw in her plan would prove enough for this stranger to leave him alone.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. "Well, you would be right about the holders. Yet, I never said I needed seven holders in Paris. I only need all the miraculouses there to defeat the enemy. The ladybug, black cat, turtle and butterfly all have active holders. The peacock miraculous is in the possession of the enemy and we are the last two to arrive at the party!" she said in a strangely cheery voice, but Felix could tell that she knew exactly what he was going to say. Everything had been planned far too well for her not to have at least an idea.

Instead of walking around the inevitable question that the strange woman on the other end would ask, or more likely demand, he decided to provide his answer and end this strange conversation. "I am not going to Paris. You don't need me to defeat one person." He said with finality and was about to click the end call button on his phone screen.

"Wait." She almost shouted at the other end of the line. Felix didn't know what made him not hit the cancel button, but something did. That pause was all the mystery woman needed to turn the tables. "There is something far worse than Hawkmoth in Paris," she said into the phone with a quick, quiet voice. It was as if she had never meant to divulge this information. "It is evil and we have to stop it."

For a moment, he actually considered helping, but there were the rest of the miraculous holders who could deal with the threat. He wouldn't be needed in this fight, or any fight if he could help it. "Then you should go and stop it. I am happy with my life here and don't wish it to be disturbed," he said with finality, but before he could hit the end call button on his screen she said something else that stopped him.

"Felix!" the woman shouted into the phone and he took a moment to process the fact she knew his name, even though he never once said it. A chill of warning ran up his spine as he stayed on the line. Once she knew that the call hadn't died, the woman continued her persuasion. "We've both lived for a long time, but not them. They're just kids, Felix. Ones that have no idea what they have gotten themselves into." She paused for only a second to take a breath before continuing. "If you won't go to help me, then at least go to protect them," she finished and waited for Felix to respond to her request. Nothing was heard on either end of the phones for a few moments that seemed to stretch on for minutes.

Felix took in a breath to make his voice level in order to give nothing away. He knew that she was right about the heroes, they were just children and it wasn't right that they had to fight this enemy. "Alright, only until I know the children can handle the situation, but first you must answer my question. How do you know my name?" he answered her and asked her a question with the same level voice that betrayed nothing of what he was feeling.

He could almost hear the smile that crossed her face on the other end of the line, "My name is Saura and I'm a fox." She said in response to his question with a pleasant ring in her voice. "Now open your door because we have a lot to get done in a week," she said and Felix heard a knock on his door. It took everything in him to not groan into the phone before he hung it up. That was the first time he really met Saura and found what she was really like. By opening that door, he was brought into her convoluted world and he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave it or see where it went.

Staring at the computer as he replayed the video on the Ladyblog again and again eh couldn't shake the feeling that Alya wasn't the only one who saw what Saura did. There was a shadow that moved beneath the fog close to where Saura had landed. He wasn't sure if they had seen anything at all, or if they would be a threat. Only tine would tell.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 17

An incessant beeping noise was blaring in the background as Felix clapped his heavy hand over the annoying buzzer. The snooze button was hit for probably the fourth time that morning. He peaked his head out from under the covers to look at the time. It read 7:20 in the morning and without even looking at the heavily curtained window, he knew that the sun was up in the sky. A groan escaped his mouth as he dug himself deeper into the covers to try and make the morning go away.

It had been about a week since the last akuma attack and no one had come up to confront himself or Saura about the video. He had not gotten anything out of Saura more than he did the night of the akuma attack. There were still so many questions that rambled around in his mind about his companion, but at the moment he just wanted to disappear into the darkness of his blankets.

Of course, that was until he started to smell something from the kitchen. In an instant he was sitting bolt upright in bed and cursing under his breath as he reached for some pants or shorts to put on. Stumbling. He burst from his room and dashed into the main room of the shared apartment. To his horror Saura was in the kitchen with the stove on and a frying pan in hand. He could smell something cooking, but was unsure as to what would be in the pan when he got close enough to inspect it.

"Don't worry I won't burn down the apartment. I learned my lesson last time," She said in response to the fearful look in Felix's face so early in the morning. Her concentration was on the pan in her hand as she continued making whatever she had been trying to create.

A sigh escaped Felix as he remembered one of his conditions for them living together, no fire stovetop. It had to be burners and for good reason. After Saura had convinced him to come with her to Paris she decided it was a good idea to tell him that she had no place to stay. As she had burned down her apartment trying to heat up canned soup. How she managed to do that was still a mystery to him.

Felix looked at the darkening substance in the pan and disgust colored his features as he decided that coffee would be good enough for breakfast this particular morning. Noticing his expression as he stared at whatever she was making in the pan, a smile spread across Saura's face. "You know, you're free to have half if you want," she said with a grin on her face, knowing full well what the answer would be. True to her predictions, Felix grasped his cup that would be soon filled with coffee with all of his might. His face screwed up into a look of disgust and scorn as he stared at the unknown substance in the pan and then glared at Saura.

A smirk creased Saura's face as she couldn't hide her enjoyment of his reaction. "Well, suit yourself," she said with a shrug of her shoulders and the amusing smirk still on her face. After leaving the pan on the stove, she went to grab a spatula to turn it over and Felix noticed this small detail.

"You did use some sort of butter or cooking spray on the pan so that _that_ wouldn't stick there forever, right?" he asked and was truly hoping for a different answer than the one he received.

Saura cocked her head to the side and looked at him in a confused manner before taking the spatula from the drawer and walking the few steps back to the stove. "No, it's a nonstick pan," she said and went to flip whatever was in the pan to the other side, but instead encountered fierce resistance. It had been burned into the minute ridges of the pan and refused to come unstuck.

Felix looked at what was happening, then back to his now full cup of coffee, then back to Saura. Getting a new fry pan would be on their to do list for the day because there would be no way he was going to be cooking on the one she was currently using. It had fought valiantly, but lost the battle in the end. Except, Saura hadn't realized that fact as of yet. Instead she was trying to chip the burned monstrosity enough to get it to move even a little.

At this point, Felix decided that he needed to remove himself from the apartment and head to the school before he saw something truly disastrous happen. He took his coffee into his room and got dressed for school in a similar manner as the day before. A pair of Levi jeans with the black Vans and a simple t-shirt. It was a very similar look to what he was wearing on the first day of school. He finished drinking his coffee and grabbed his miraculous to place in his hair. "Lizzel, lets go," he said and broke off a small square of chocolate for her to eat. Silver eyes met violet before she yawned and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more.

She scrunched up her nose at the smell of burnt… something filled the apartment. "She's cooking isn't she?" Lizzel asked and when Felix nodded a yes as an answer she shot up out of her bed and flew to his school bag. "We should leave as soon as possible!" she exclaimed and Felix couldn't agree more. With a small smile on his face he picked up the bag and grabbed the chocolate square that Lizzel forgot in her hurry to leave. He gave it to her in his bag and exited his bedroom. The sounds of a spatula repeatedly hitting a pan filled the apartment and the terrible burnt smell permeated everything. A soft film of smoke was wafting through the rooms, but not enough to cause the alarms to go off, which Felix was grateful for. With one last glance at Saura before he opened the door to leave was all he needed before he exited the scene in their kitchen that could only end in ruin.

As he was walking down the hall to the stairs he heard a crash and an incredibly loud, what he assumed was a curse, in a language he had never heard. Felix could only assume that fight ended with a broken spatula, crumbled coals crashing everywhere and a bend frying pan. He wouldn't know how correct he was until he came back after a day at school. He didn't want to know. After all, this small instance simply reiterated the rule of Saura not being allowed in the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 18

As on the first day of the school year, Saura was late and made a grand entrance. Her hair was in a frizzy, messy bun that gave away the fact she had practically no time to put towards it. Pieces of it were hanging out in large curls that were typical of her unruly auburn hair. She wore denim capris with a loose-fitting top that read, "I woke up like this". To be fair, it wasn't far from the truth as she flung the door open and then hopped up to her seat, much to chagrin of the teacher.

Alya and Marinette raised a brow at what made her late and only received a brilliant, white smile in return. The rest of the class went off without a hitch, except for the usual daggers that Chloe was throwing Saura's way. Marinette was still a favorite for her to pick on, but Saura was now a mission for her. It was well known in the class that Chloe would try and take every opportunity she had to undermine or humiliate the fiery red-head. Yet, despite her best efforts every attempt backfired and ended with a sly grin from the fox and a witty comment.

At one point, she had shifted her attentions from Adrien, briefly, to Felix in an effort to make Saura jealous. When Chloe had practically said so to Saura's face, all that she received in return was a loud and disbelieving laugh. Her cheeks went red from embarrassment and anger at the complete and utter dismissal from Saura. For Saura though, it was all so much fun. She loved being engaged like that and it amused her to no end that the young teen refused to give up until she had won against the fox. It made the monotony of everyday life easier and more bearable. After all, this was not the first time within the last century that she had gone through school, though sometimes it was college and others high school. She had found that the atmosphere at the upper level education of a university was far better than any high school she had attended. Yet, the unending drama that came with teenagers was always interesting to watch or even partake in. Since Chloe was one of the most dramatic people she had met for years, she reveled in being Chloe's nemesis.

Putting Chloe, and her inevitable stab at Saura's appearance, aside, there was someone else in the class that was paying close attention to her. Saura could feel the hazel eyes of Lila trained on her back for the entirety of class. It was somewhat unsettling since she had never made direct contact with the girl, but what was even more interesting was Felix's fascination with Lila's fascination. It was a strange circle of spying on others while being spied on. Yet, Saura knew, as unsettling as it was, that there was no harm in her interest. There was nothing that a human would be able to do to her that could endanger her existence. Even if she knew what Saura was, it wouldn't matter since human society had the tendency to denounce anyone who claimed something outside of the 'norm'. It was a brilliant safeguard for mythical creatures that the humans themselves invented. The irony of it was not lost on Saura and she had to stop herself from giggling in the middle of class.

Alya looked over at her for a moment with a look of curiosity and she simply smiled in return, not caring if her fangs were visible or not. A silent chuckle came from her new friend as she returned to her tablet and continued to take notes. Class passed quietly until it was lunch time and everyone hurried out the door to sweet freedom and get some good food. Saura wasn't in much of a hurry and was one of the last people in the room. The only other person was a girl named Rosette. She was a quiet and observant girl that always had a notebook and pen handy. Her hair was short with dark brown curls. Gentle grey eyes were set in a freckled face that sat atop a thin body that was clothed in a baggy hoodie and jeans. She gave a nod to Saura as she shuffled out into the foyer of the school. She was a good girl, but Saura could see that being outgoing wasn't one of her strong suits. Not, that being an introvert was a bad thing, in fact she admired the ability of people able to be comfortable without the attention and interaction of others.

Saura was opposite. She needed interaction with others to try and forget all of the bad things that had happened so far in her long life. Keeping a social life, no matter how fake it was, kept everything from crashing down around her. Where others saw weakness, Saura saw the strength that was inherent to almost every introverted person she had met.

A loud yell broke through her musings as she stuffed everything into her bag and rushed out of the room. One of the older girls in the school had the journal that Rosette always carried with her in her grasp and the young girl was being held back by a posse of girls. Anger filled Saura as she ran down the stairs to rescue her young classmate.

"Give it back!" Rosette yelled out in anger at girl who held her journal in her hands. The others that surrounded her and held her back only snickered as the girl, who was no more than seventeen years old, held the journal in her grasp. She looked like she was on the verge of laughing at the restrained girl in front of her.

She cocked an eyebrow as her sour attitude came through in her voice. "You think you are better than me because you won an award?" A snide chuckle escaped her lips as Rosette realized that this was the person she had beat at a poetry contest that she had entered on a whim. All she had wanted was to see if a poem she had wrote would ever be able to be understood or liked. The angry girl that held Rosette's treasured journal only scoffed at her, "Well you are nothing and neither are these." Rosette's eyes grew wide as the girl took out a lighter and was going to burn every piece of poetry she had written in that journal to ash.

Before the girl got a chance, a loud slap echoed within the large hall. Everyone who had witnessed was stunned to silence as Saura stood enraged in front of the group of bullies. She hated people who couldn't accept their own failures and decided to take it out on others in hopes that it would sate their own disappointment.

A red mark was visible on the girl's cheek as she stared blankly at the redhead in front of her. "I dare you to do it so it gives me an excuse to make your life a living hell," poison dripped from everyone of Saura's words as she glowered at her stunned victim. When she didn't move from her place, Saura grabbed the journal from her hand and returned it to its recently released owner.

Rosette looked at Saura in wonder and admiration as she took back her journal. Her cheeks tinted pink for a moment as she smiled a thankful smile and spoke her feelings to the intervening fox, "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Her words had a double meaning that Saura caught immediately and only smiled back before Rosette left for her lunch.

The fox turned back to the group of girls who had ganged up on an innocent person and gave them a reprimanding lecture to try and keep them from bullying anyone again. Saura was hopeful, but usually you had to show them how their actions had consequences and not tell them. Still she hoped.

School resumed as usual and the bell rang to let everyone out for the day. Saura's hope from earlier in the day was torn to pieces as the ring leader of the group before had thrown Rosette's precious journal into traffic and it was ripped up into millions of pieces. Dirty confetti that once made up beautiful lines of rhyme and rhythm were thrown to the wind until there was barely anything left. In the midst of the chaos a dark butterfly had made its way from the sky and created a new villain. That day was the day that Rewriter was born.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.

* * *

Chapter 19

The world around Rosette stopped as the black butterfly absorbed itself into the black pen grasped in her hand. A pink outline of a jagged butterfly could be seen on her face, but she knew what was going to happen next. In fact, she ached for it.

"Hello Rosette," Hawkmoth said within her mind as she felt the rage she was feeling consuming her. "I will give you power to take what you want, so long as you-" she cut him off with a malicious smile on her face as the effects of the poisonous butterfly were taking place. With every passing second she wanted to become a villain, she wanted revenge for the wrongs that had been brought against her. Hawkmoth just provided her with an easy way to do it.

"Get the miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir. I can do that, so long as I am able to write my own story." The pen in her hand bubbled up in ominous smoke as it consumed her body and turned her into a villain. Though, at this point, she couldn't care less so long as those who destroyed her pride and passion were made to feel the same pain she had felt.

She could almost hear the satisfied smile in his voice, "Good. Then I suggest you start, Rewriter." His voice faded as the black ooze engulfed her completely and changed her from a normal looking teenager to a villain with unknown powers. The ooze dissipated and in Rosette's previous space stood Rewriter. She had a 50's like hair style with large black curls atop her grey form. A stylish suite made up her outfit and ruby red eyes matched her lips as the rest of her stood in greyscale. A silver quill that had once been a simple pen was grasped in her hand as she tapped it against her unnaturally vibrant lips in contemplation.

Time had once again regained its original form as people were running away or standing in shocked fear. Saura felt her stomach drop as she had felt the energy of an akuma transformation for the first time so close. She hated the feeling as chills still ran up and down her spine from the experience. Her suspicions had been right, but she couldn't risk exposure now, it was too early. Instead of rushing headlong into danger as she had done before, she decided to perform damage control.

As she was ushering those frozen in their places to a safer spot, she saw that Rewriter had found her first victim, the one who had destroyed her journal. It didn't take long to find out that her powers were channeled through the large quill in her hand. A splash of black ink turned the terrified girl into a greyscale dog and Saura had to appreciate the irony of the transformation.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the people that Rosette sits with in class running towards her turned friend. "Oh, come on!" Saura gritted out under her breath as she sprinted after the friend before she could be turned into something that wasn't human, or worse a follower of the akuma. She made impact just in time and skillfully executed a roll to lessen their fall on the concrete. The girl was stunned by the impact and the fact that Saura had completed a move that seemed to stem directly from an action movie. Then to surprise the girl even more so, she lifted her up over her shoulder and ran out of harm's way to the safety of the school. She heard the cries of protest and those of people who she wasn't able to get to since she was only one person. The only condolence she knew was that it would all be reverted back, but there was no use in intentionally running into danger. The squirming body on her shoulders continued to put up a fight and Saura internally sighed as she knew that she was about to get an earful.

After she had set her classmate on the tiled floor, her prediction had been right. "Why did you do that?!" the girl asked in frustrated indignation as she shouted at Saura and tried to blow past her to get back outside. At the end of the building a blur of a person was running down the halls and Saura had the sneaking suspicion that it was Felix.

With a strong grip, much stronger than expected for someone of Saura's size, she stopped the classmate from going back outside to pursue her dear friend. "Let Ladybug and Chat Noir handle it!" Saura all but yelled back, but the girl wouldn't be satiated until she blasted through the doors and made it to her friend.

"She needs me! I'm her best friend!" she said and at that point she looked into the blue eyes of the girl and saw why it was that she was so utterly persistent to get to the turned Rosette's side. She clenched her jaw and only tightened her grip. She knew that need that dwelled within the girl's eyes, but it would have to be denied for the moment.

The stern aqua eyes of Saura stared into the frantic blue of her classmate. "Listen, Bridgette, right?" she asked and knew that it didn't look too good that she didn't know her own classmate's name, but she didn't really care. There were more important things to worry about at the moment, like where the heroes of Paris actually were. A stern look from Bridgette gave away her dissatisfaction and disbelief at the moment. "Well, you can't go out there because all you're going to do is make matters worse for everyone." Saura said in an authoritative tone that gave no room for debate.

Bridgette's face screwed into a sour look of half wanting to ignore what she had been told and knowing that it was the truth. "You still won't be able to keep me from fighting for my friend," she said with determination and Saura simply rolled her eyes and sighed at the unflappable capability of humans to charge into terrible danger all in the name of a cause or feeling.

After her dramatics, Saura returned her gaze to Bridgette, who was looking at her with a disapproving glare, and released her arm from the grip she had been keeping Bridgette in place with. "Listen to me or I will lock you into a closet," she threatened and without skipping a beat, Bridgette responded with a snarky comeback.

"I've done a pretty good job of that myself." It was a flat voice that only challenged Saura as Bridgette placed her hands on her hips and looked the redhead up and down to size up her competition.

Saura had to stop herself from patting the girl on the back for the wonderful irony of their little exchange, but there was a battle to fight and people to hide. She hoped that they could continue their witty banter at a later date, though. "I wasn't joking, as ironic as it was," she said with an upturn of her lips in a smirk, but a promise in her eyes that she had the full intention of keeping if Bridgette decided to challenge her. Yet, the girl still stood her ground, at least until Chat Noir decided to come crashing in through the windows. "Get somewhere safe, now." It wasn't a request but a demand of Saura as she saw the sky outside of the building in reluctant annoyance. The sky was grey, not like a storm, but grey with no clouds and the sun was also a grey. It seemed that Rewriter was writing her own version of reality and Chat Noir proved that to be correct. Bridgette had run off towards the center of the school and Saura looked from the broken window to Chat Noir as he stood up, except there was something different about him. "Why is it always a gender bend?" she questioned under her breath as Chat Noir had been turned into Chat Noire. She had the sneaking suspicion that Ladybug was no longer a lady either.

* * *

A/N: So I want to have another genre to attach to this story, but I have no idea which one to pick. Any ideas, and no this is not going to be a romance based story.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Chapter 20

Adrien looked up from his place on the ground as glass crunched beneath his body. An unfamiliar weight was present on his chest and he didn't even want to look down and be reminded of what had happened. He didn't say anything because he knew that his voice was higher than it had been only a few minutes ago. Yet, a beep drug him out of his annoyed stupor and he looked down at his ring that was situated on a slender hand. He only had a few minutes left before he detransformed and anyone who was watching could see that Chat Noir would be a female version of Adrien Agreste. Not to mention the trouble he would be in if this didn't get reversed and he was stuck as a female model for the rest of his life. That, that would not be good. He looked around and saw his classmate Saura looking at him exasperatedly as if she was annoyed that this was happening. Which she was. Though she was glad that she wasn't the one transformed into a man, then again. she was sexy as a man too. Foxes are always seductive, it's part of their manipulative nature.

Another beep was heard and Saura kept looking at him and then looked at his ring and sighed. "Really," she said and Adrien didn't know exactly what she was talking about, until she finished her irritation filled sentence. "You already used your Cataclysm?" her arms that were dangling at her side were then crossed in front of her chest as she retained her cool and annoyed demeanor. This only served to frighten the teenaged boy-turned-girl and be on the defensive. More beeps rang out and he knew that he was running out of time before she would know his identity.

"Who are you and how do you know that?" he asked her as he got up and struck a fighting stance in order to defend himself. No normal person knew about the time limit on the suits.

Another exasperated look was received from Saura as she walked towards Adrien to take him somewhere safe to detransform and then get him ready to fight again. It was a limited time before Ladybug came looking for him and she found that he wasn't anywhere in sight. At least that was her intention, but he took his baton out and aimed it at her. An annoyed look spread across her face as the expression on her face portrayed everything that she was feeling at the moment into a readable language. She wasn't going to be able to do anything with him until she at least partially explained herself. "I know because I know things. I'm magical and you should listen to me," she responded to him in a flat tone as her eyes never changed their expression.

"I think you have magical confused with-" she cut him off before he had a chance to finish that statement by tackling him in a smooth motion and grabbing the baton from his hands. They moved out of the way for Ladybug to land exactly where Chat had been standing.

Saura grabbed hold of Chat's arm and hauled him away before the akumatized victim could see her doing it. Chat was making protests against leaving his lady behind to fight alone. "Listen pretty boy, you need cheese for Plagg when you detransform so that you can go back and help in defeating this akuma" she rapidly explained as she dragged him to a different room in time for the beeping to grow frequent enough that he only had a few moments left with his mask on.

Chat looked at Saura incredulously before speaking, "You're not working for Hawkmoth, right?" he asked to be sure that he could in fact trust her.

"If I was, you'd be a girl forever and have already lost your miraculous. I'm one of the good guys, I can't spell it out any clearer than that." She said and watched as the paw print on his ring was beginning to blink into nonexistence. She looked back into his worried green eyes as he realized that she would see him without the mask. "It's a no wonder that you guys haven't figured out each other's secret identities, then again it could be because of the magic of the suits." She pondered as the suit disappeared around Adrien and he stood there with Plagg laying in his hands. The most confused look came over him as she wasn't surprised at all to see him without the mask. "Alright, cinnamon roll, let's go get your lazy friend some cheese so that you can go and kick butt." She said nonchalantly as she led him to the teacher's lounge and hoped that the fridge had someone's cheese within it. Adrien was following her blindly as she pulled him along and the sounds of a battle faded behind them.

They were lucky and someone had a sandwich that had an ample amount of cheese on it, it wasn't camembert, but it would do for now. "Wake up, lazy bones" Saura said as she refused to drop her incessant nicknaming as she addressed the black kwami. She waved the pieces of cheese in front of him for him to take.

Plagg blinked his eyes and took in Saura's visage and gained a glint of recognition as he stared into the aqua eyes that he hadn't seen in decades. "I will only eat camembert," he said and turned away from Saura with a huff.

She narrowed her eyes at the small kwami as Adrien awkwardly held the small creature in his hands, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be doing. "Eat it," she insisted with a flat tone that left no room for argument and Plagg looked back at her in scorn and exhaustion.

"We haven't seen each other in at least-" Plagg began to speak, but Saura didn't want Adrien to know more than he already did. It would be dangerous for anyone to know everything about her, since she didn't know who was watching. She was powerful, but not all knowing. So, instead of allowing him to finish the sentence that would reveal she was in fact not a teenager, she shoved the cheese into Plagg's mouth with the grace and efficiency of a trained assassin. Neither Adrien or the kwami knew what was happening until Plagg had swallowed the cheese and Adrien was holding an overly dramatic kwami. He was rubbing his tongue with his small hands and glowering at Saura, who had a subtle, smug grin on her face.

She looked from the small kwami to Adrien. They had spent too much time away from the fight and it was too early for herself to become a rescuer of Paris. The video that Alya had taken was already enough suspicion and there didn't need to be any more for the time being. She wasn't ready to don her mask just yet. So, Adrien had to go out and fight against this Akuma without her help beyond this point. "It's time to suit up sweetheart," she said and put up her arrogant mask that completely exuded confidence.

Adrien gave her a Chat type of grin and commanded Plagg to transform him. Once he was in his suit, he left the room in search of the fight that his lady was fighting alone. Battle noises could be heard in the gym, then they ventured further and Saura figured that it was safe to come out. This akuma was dangerous to her, unlike the last one. As far as magical power, Saura was more powerful than anyone individually within the school, but that doesn't mean she can't be affected by it. Her true form was hidden by the magic of her kwami so that she would appear as a passable human female. Her natural appearance was much more exotic than the one she currently held, but that was because she's a fox. Being eye-catching is part of their charm and manipulative manner.

She exited the room, only to be greeted by the Akuma herself. Rewriter had a smile on her face as distant sounds of battles were heard in the distance. There were only two options, this was either the original or a copy, but if they shared the same powers of manipulating appearances it didn't matter. "Rosette?" she asked the unmoving akuma in front of her. The unsettling smile that twisted her ruby lips up only grew more so by her eyes that were devoid of any and all emotion. In fact, they were colorless pits of darkness and immediately at looking them, this was simply a copy.

Saura scoffed a moment before the copy decided to speak to her, but the voice that came out of its mouth wasn't Rosette's. The voice was male and deep and dark. It was smooth and sounded like a wonderful trap, one that Saura remembered very well. The voice sent a chill down her spine and struck fear to her very core. She was frozen in front of the copied akuma as the devoid eyes stared at her pale form. Then before anything more than a few utterings of words had transpired, the copy disappeared into pages that turned to purple smoke.

She took a breath and dared to glance at the windows of the gym. The sun was shining again and the sky was once again blue. The words that were uttered haunted Saura's mind as they kept repeating themselves and the eyes that appeared to be a simple void had turned into something else. They turned to eyes that were black as night with a blue fire burning in their center. They were familiar and terrifying, terrifying at how much they still managed to affect her and how the sound of his voice still unnerved her to such an extent. The fight with this akuma was over, but with what had just happened, the next attack would not just include Ladybug and Chat Noir. The next time, Paris would get their new heroes and it was only a matter of time before they needed them.

A rustling by her ear caught her attention as Zorren peeked out from within her hair. "You okay?" he asked his partner in concern that was uncharacteristic of him. Except he knew what that voice meant and there was no point in hiding his worry from it.

Saura glanced down and smiled warmly at her kwami, she knew what he was thinking and why he was worried. Yet, there was nothing she could do to sooth him, unless she were to lie. "Yeah," that was a lie, but they both knew that as she continued on with what she was going to say. "We're here for him anyway." She stated and Zorren opened his mouth to try and say something, but thought against it and closed his mouth. _He_ wasn't supposed to know this soon, but now that it not the case. Their timeline was speeding up and the past was hurling towards them faster than they expected it to.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope that you like the story so far and I will post the next chapter as soon as I get it done.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Chapter 21

It was good that the day was done and she didn't have to come back and socialize until morning came again. Saura wasn't in the mood to do the kind of acting being a high school student required. A darkness filled her mind as she thought back to the words _he_ had spoken. She ground her teeth together and her brow knit together as she thought about her next move. She couldn't let that monster get away again, this time she had to end it.

She stopped walking and looked up towards the sky, the Eiffel Tower loomed in the distance above all of the buildings. A solitary existence so high above everything else around it. 'How lonely,' Saura briefly thought and continued walking back to the apartment she shared with Felix. She stopped walking and thought about Felix for a moment. He knew little about her and even less about her past, but if he saw her face and eyes at this moment then he would start asking questions. It was something she didn't need; not because she would tell him everything, but because she would shut down. Saura needed Felix's trust and it was hard to come by. Excluding him at this point would only serve to hurt their frail bond and it wouldn't do for a hero to not trust his partner.

Her feet carried her past the apartment complex into a close by park where people were already resuming their daily lives as if nothing special had just happened. She stopped again to take in the mundaneness of everything around her and realized how much of an outsider she really was. Her tongue unconsciously ran along her long canine teeth that even magic couldn't completely mask and the wind blew her nearly unnaturally red hair into her face.

The smiles and laughter from the people around her made her realize that they didn't have time to not enjoy the life they had. Humans held such short existences and they needed to make the most of them. Saura missed the days when her life was so simple. She missed the quiet and lovely days that had been filled with family, friends and happiness.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed back all of the memories that haunted her and let go of the fence she had grasped before she continued walking forward. Her feet taking her somewhere she didn't know. Yet, she continued to walk forward because that was all she could do at that moment. She needed time to bring herself back together, to bring herself back to that confidence and annoying person that everyone around her expected her to be. It was easier to hide behind a mask than to try and explain the truth to anyone. In fact, she had started to hope that it wasn't actually a mask at all, but it proved the opposite. Only a few choice words in that terrifyingly familiar voice made her crumble and she hated it.

A hand gently grabbed her shoulder and Saura spun around to face apprehensive green eyes of her classmate Lila Rossi. There was no time to put up any façade for the girl, but Saura didn't have enough energy to even try at the moment. The second that Lila registered the look in Saura's eyes, the apprehension turned to worry. The aqua eyes that had always been strong and challenging, were blank and unfeeling. Her lips parted momentarily and then shut again in a line as she thought about what it was she wanted to say.

Saura narrowed her eyes ever so slightly before turning around and starting to walk away. Lila had her breath caught in her throat before she said anything to stop her classmate from walking away. She gathered up her courage and said what she needed to make Saura remain with her for that moment. "Wait! Please hear me out," she pleaded with a soft and nervous voice. Saura stopped walking away and took a short breath before turning around to face the girl who had been ridiculed for being a liar by the entire school. In response to her turning around and subtly signaling for Lila to continue talking, the girl nearly smiled.

Not many people listened to what she had to say and nearly no one trusted her anymore. After being akumatized and then every lie she told about her life being found out, no one trusted her or wanted to be her friend. She was incredibly lonely, and therefore she somewhat understood the look in Saura's eyes. She took a breath and said what she wanted to say. "Look, I know that you are new, but you probably know not to trust me," she started off and looked down at the ground in shame as she assumed Saura knew everything she had said and done already. Lila swallowed a lump in her throat as she pushed on and continued speaking. Her eyes met with the strange aqua eyes of the woman standing in front of her. "I can't change what happened, but I also can't change what I see. I saw you in the akuma attack and what you did on that building. It was amazing," she said in amazement, but soon returned to her soft speech and nervousness as she moved on in her little plea. "But, I also saw the color drain from your face today when the akuma said something to you. I know that I am the last person that should be offering this, but I am a good listener if you need one," the young and naïve eyes of her classmate made Saura soften a little. It wasn't often that someone would seek you out to offer help, but Lila also wasn't an average person either. She had seen magic and accepted it as fact and she had been estranged by her entire class for her past wrongs. Saura could see the sincerity of her words in the body language presented and the look of those young green eyes.

Oddly enough, it was what Saura needed to start piecing together her mask again. With a small smile and quiet chuckle, she replied to Lila, "Maybe." It was all that the fox said before waving a goodbye to her classmate and heading back home to her shared apartment. There was potential in Lila to be a genuinely good person and Saura decided to add her to her list of people to help while in Paris. Saura couldn't change anything in her past, and it haunted her because of that, but she could help to change the future of those around her for the better. It would only take a little time and maybe she could make a difference.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Chapter 22

When Saura went back to the apartment Felix was casually watching the television with assignments splayed out onto the common room's table. They were more than likely ones from school that day and possibly others that pertained to the life would most likely return to in Canada. For both of them, this time in Paris was limited and they would split ways when the fight was done and over. Saura saw it as a good thing since she didn't like people getting attached to her and vice versus. It was part of the reason she always used nicknames and no real names of people. Using real names would garner attachment from the person using it and the one being called.

"Will you ever tell me where you go when there is an attack?" Felix's voice broke the quiet peaceful atmosphere of the room. He was still looking at the papers on the short table and didn't bother to look up at Saura. His voice was calm and level as he said each word, it was more to acknowledge her presence than to start an actual conversation.

Saura, having recovered her mask of mischievousness, twisted her lips up on one side before speaking. "Well, buzz boy, you won't have to wonder again. The next akuma attack is when we will make our grand entrance," she said as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab something to drink and pulled out a bottle of mineral water. Her aqua eyes looked over to where Felix was and saw that he looked up from his papers with a question lingering in his violet eyes. The smirk on Saura's face answered much, but he was still waiting for a verbal confirmation as to what would happen next and why the plan had been changed so drastically from them simply waiting to see if Ladybug and Chat Noir needed their assistance to defeat Hawkmoth.

Felix knew that there was something that Saura wasn't telling him, a lot of things really, but he knew that the more he pressed the more closed off she would become. The last time he tried to force the answers he wanted from her had only given him small snippets of an incomprehensible story. There was mystery surrounding the fox that became his self-proclaimed partner, but of one thing he was sure. She would not betray those who stood by her and would protect the kwami. Lizzel, the bee kwami, had told him as much when he had asked her one night. It was strange to him that she would know what Lizzel's favorite food was if she hadn't already met the kwami.

"The video blew our cover and someone saw me use magic," Saura said as she shrugged and tore open a salt packet for Zorren to eat. Her language was matter-of-fact and brought Felix out of his musings about the mystery that was Saura and her past. The words she had uttered sunk in and registered in Felix's brain as his questioning expression turned to annoyance and disappointment. He sighed before turning the television up a few more bars of volume and resumed what he had been doing before Saura had entered the apartment.

The smile on her face simply grew as the Felix she had encountered on the streets of Vancouver. He fit the role she needed him to play perfectly. Distant when needed and reliable in tough situations where trust was a necessity. He didn't realize just how well he fit the bee miraculous and Saura was looking forward to fighting alongside of him in the inevitable fight against an akuma.

She walked over to her room and closed the door before changing into clothes that were far more comfortable to her. Zorren floated around the room before sitting on her bed as she tied a knot around the front of her waist. She shook her hair a few times before soft fox ears appeared atop her head. Likewise, a thick, furry tail seemed to come from nothing as it twitched in the air slightly. Saura removed her miraculous and set it on the table next to her bed before looking over to Zorren. He sat on her bed in clothes similar to her own. They looked to belong to another time with billowing pants and strange tops that were reminiscent to ancient China or Japanese dress, but distinguished enough to belong to a civilization that humans never had the ability to gaze upon.

Saura ran her clawed fingers through her hair that had become white with the removal of her miraculous and looked into the aqua eyes of Zorren who was sitting on her bed in his original form. "Are you ever going to tell him what is going on? Or even that you only use me as a mirage to mask your appearance?" he asked the fox before him as their matching eyes met and silence engulfed the room. Zorren narrowed his eyes at his holder for her silence as auburn hair grazed the side of his face that followed her around the room. "What about the others?" he asked in an incessant voice and Saura knew what he meant immediately.

The quiet footsteps of Saura's feet stopped as she looked over to the familiar figure of Zorren. Her eyes held sadness and regret every time they met his, but he wouldn't let up until his question was answered. She swallowed her emotions and spoke to him in an assured tone, "When I get what I want, everything will become clear and all the answers will be given."

It was a few moments of steady gazing between the two before Zorren nodded and returned to the familiar form of a kwami and settled into a place on the bed for the night. The answer had been satisfactory and what he had wanted to hear. Yet, the way she had said them had him worried. Her assurance of the truth coming out into the open was what he wanted, but the first part of her sentence haunted him. He knew what she wanted and if he could, Zorren would do anything to keep it from happening.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Chapter 23

It had been a few more weeks before Saura had to do anything more than crowd control for akuma attacks. Chloe had lightened up on her attempted bullying of Saura and no one picked on Rosette for her writings. Lila stopped stalking and staring at Saura after the day she had confronted her about magic. For someone who was called a liar and was supposed to be a terrible person, she never once asked Saura to teach her magic or do anything unreasonable. In return, Saura would partner up with Lila if there were group projects in class with hopes that her classmates would start to see her in a different light and not continue to ostracize her for her past mistakes. Yet, even though this relatively peaceful time was wonderful, Saura was beginning to get nervous about the lack of action that had been happening. When things were in chaos she was at her best, but in times of quiet there was no way of predicting what would happen next. The peace utterly terrified her.

The world around her was a pot of water set on the stove to slowly boil until it was a convoluted mass of chaotic escaping heat. She was waiting for it to begin to boil and then overwhelm everyone around her and cause the one person she feared to make their move. "Alright class, pack up your things. We will be taking a walk around the city today for the remainder of the class time." The teacher said with a sunny disposition as she pressed her hands together in excitement. Their class was on a unit about architecture and she felt that it was better to walk around and give everyone experience determining the different types of architecture within their own city.

In response to her chipper attitude, there were mixed reactions. Groans of annoyance or discomfort could be heard amongst excited gasps and the occasional soft sound of a chair tapping quickly from a bouncing body. "Come up to collect your assignments that you must do and are due by class time tomorrow. Also, there will be assigned partners for this project so when I call your names please come to the front and collect your assignment," she added on and this time there were only groans to be heard. No one liked to be separated from people that they knew and were forced to communicate with a relatively unknown human. Everyone in each class would have their ideal partner for groups, but now that didn't matter.

For the most part, the groups were compatible and most everyone got along with each other. Adrien was paired with Alya and Marinette was with Nino. Which caused little to no problems beyond Alya trying to drop hints about Marinette to Adrien. Though there were other pairings that were interesting, such as Alix and Kim, who were constant rivals in everything they did, and decided to make the group assignment a race. Then there was Juleka who was partnered with Felix and it was decided that they would be working in near silence. Saura was paired with Bridgette and they did their assignment in meaningless conversation intermixed with comfortable silences. Yet, the worst pairing that the teacher could have made, besides sticking Chloe with Marinette, was pairing together Chloe and Lila. It was the recipe for the perfect storm.

"So, have you talked to anyone or even Rosette?" Saura asked Bridgette in a meaningful way to make sure that she was indeed alright as they were walking down a street together with assignment in hand.

Bridgette looked over at Saura quizzically before recalling the last time they had spoken. It was during the akuma attack and understanding dawned on her features. "Yeah," she answered nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm used to it. I know what I am and if anyone asks then I can choose to tell them the truth or to shove off," she answered more fully and Saura's mouth twitched up in to a slight smile at her attitude towards others. "So, since you brought up the topic of love interests and sexual identity, what's your story?" she asked as she looked up at a building and jotted down some notes.

If she had looked at Saura when she asked the question, she would have seen the sorrowful expression that crossed her face. Yet, she covered it up with a light laugh and level voice. "Well, I'm not too picky. I just like beauty and strong personalities, yet I don't really fall in love. It's more like an infatuation that fades away over time," she answered truthfully as they were walking to another building they had to identify for their project.

"So, you got hurt." Bridgette said more than asked and looked over at Saura's face to gauge her expressions. A short huff that was similar to a sardonic chuckle escaped Saura's mouth before she decided to respond with a vague answer.

'You could say that. Is that the last building we need to look at before writing our report?" Saura asked, knowing full well that it was indeed their last building needed for observation, but wanting to evade the topic if possible.

Bridgette knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore and didn't push her to reveal any past secrets she wanted to keep buried so long as she in turn kept her secret. It was a comfortable alliance where boundaries were set and equally respected. She didn't really want to be friends with Saura because she felt that something was off about her, but simply couldn't figure out what it could be. Yet, having an acquaintance that was easy to talk to could be nice to have in the future if she ever needed someone to talk to.

As they crossed the street to observe their last building, they heard shouting and saw the bright yellow jacket everyone's favorite class bully and immediately knew that something had happened that was irrational and mean.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank you for reading and let you know that my updates will be erratic due to my large course load for the semester.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

Chapter 24

Saura internally groaned as she marched over to the two screaming teens. When she got closer, she saw that Lila had tears in her eyes that she was refusing to let fall so as not to give Chloe the satisfaction of seeing herself in a weaker state. The exasperated look that Saura had on her face immediately disappeared and was replaced with one of anger. Her jaw was set and eyes narrowed as her mouth twitched to go into a disgusted sneer, but she wouldn't let it. She had to take a few breaths to control her emotions before she managed to complicate the situation and make it worse than it already was. All she could do was to try and placate those involved without getting either of them turned into a capable akuma that Paris was long overdue for. She didn't want Lila to be turned into an akuma a second time, but wasn't sure that Chloe should go for a third round of akumatization. She couldn't imagine that it would be good for the psyche. "Hey!" she shouted as she ground her teeth together in order to prevent herself from giving Chloe an earful.

Both of the girls looked over in their direction and Chloe huffed with clear disgust displayed on her features when she saw Saura. "Oh, look" she scoffed with an eye roll befitting of a snooty teenager. "It's the Canadian loser and the pitiful excuse for a girl Rosette."

Saura had to take a deep breath so as not to say anything and to keep herself form rolling her own eyes. Luckily Rosette decided that she would step in and say something before Saura could enter into a verbal sparring match that would leave Chloe bleeding out on the floor from the shame and defeat. "Oh, shut it Chloe. What did you do to Lila, and don't try to deny it. We all know you are a terrible person." She spat out in clear disdain for the blond.

Anger clouded Chloe's eyes as her mouth gaped at Rosette's show of defiance against her and the accusations she threw around. "Euh!" she scoffed and even put a hand over her heart as if to show that she had been wounded by the comment. Playing the role of the victim dramatically and with far more emotion that the act required. "How dare you! I am a great person that everyone loves!"

Rosette narrowed her eyes and Saura couldn't help but to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Right," Saura couldn't help, but to jump into the conversation and get down to exactly what had happened between Lila and Chloe before things started to get out of hand. "Well miss perfect" she continued in sarcasm complete with air quotes around the word 'perfect' as emphasis at how much she really didn't care what delusional world Chloe decided she lived in. "What the heck happened here? If you say it was nothing, then I'm getting the teacher because I just don't want to deal with your convoluted way of thinking and underhanded use of your father's power because you still can't stand up on your own two feet without someone else's power or undivided attention." She said and rattled off what she needed to say with her arms crossed in front of her and her weight set heavily on one foot as she looked at Chloe expectantly.

With each word that Saura said, Chloe's anger grew until her face was visibly redder than it had been before. Rosette chewed on her lip so that she could keep herself from laughing at the face that Chloe made. They may not be entirely friends, but it was true that Saura didn't disappoint when she went into a verbal sparring match. She held back no punches and hit Chloe exactly where it hurt. It was worth being paired with her for this assignment.

Chloe's lips curled around her clenched teeth as she picked her next words carefully in an attempt to win at least one battle against her most fearsome opponent. "I never said anything that wasn't true. If she couldn't take it then she shouldn't have said so many lies. It's not my fault that her lies came back to kick her."

"They should have stayed in the past where they belong!" shouted Lila. Tears were starting to sting her eyes as she tried to keep them from falling or being seen. She wanted to be strong, but it was easier to make up lies. At least that was what she had thought when she first came to Paris. Now, she was changing the way she thought.

Chloe whipped her head around and put all of the venomous feelings that she had at the moment into her words. "Why should they, when you never stopped lying? The biggest lie is the one that you tell yourself that anyone actually cares about at all!" At that moment a chill ran down Chloe's spine and she huffed, then turned around to see Saura's murderous face. For a split second, she thought that her eyes weren't human at all.

Before anyone could do anything, Lila ran away to hide behind a building and let her tears fall. Unknown to all, but Saura, was a black and purple butterfly that was headed towards them. The hairs on her arm stood on end and she wasn't where it would end up. She had to keep Chloe from being akumatized, but Lila could also be akumatized, and she wanted to prevent that as well. Yet, she couldn't be two places at once. Unfortunately, she chose wrong this time and the butterfly had gone to take over Lila.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

Chapter 25

In a few moments Saura realized her mistake and ran to find Lila, just in time to see the akuma take her over and recognition dawned in her eyes at what she was supposed to be. The white and burnt orange suit stood out like a glaring beacon of evil. It was meant to stand out, to make it have the illusion of an easy target. Vulpina had been born again, and this time she would have to deal with a real fox.

A few moments before Saura had raced to where Lila was a black butterfly infected the fox tail pendant that hung around her neck and the familiar sound of Hawkmoth's voice rang in her head. Darkness was dredged op from the depths of her mind to meet with his desires. "I know what you want," Lila explained in a cold voice before continuing. "I'll get you the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but in exchange you are going to have to give me more power."

A dark chuckle could be heard from the villain at the girl's sheer confidence and arrogance. "Do not forget that you are simply a pawn, Vulpina. Take what I am offering and you shall be able to keep it, so long as I receive what I desire." His voice was full of dark promises and new days filled with power, but for Lila it wasn't enough.

A frown creased her face as she glared at the empty street as if she was looking at the one offering her power. "No," she sternly said and could feel the weight of Hawkmoth's influence increasing in her mind as he tried to forcefully make her do his bidding. "I don't want illusions this time. I want power, no, magic. Real magic, and if you can't deliver then I'll be fine on my own." Her voice was steady, but her mind flashed a vision of Saura and the desires to be like her welled up within Lila. It was this desire that changed Hawkmoth's mind.

A voice, one that sounded almost like Hawkmoth's, resounded in her head as she gasped from the pain. "Very well. I suppose that I can cut a few of this puppet's strings," she could almost see the evil grin in her mind as the voice that sounded more and more foreign clawed at the inside of her mind. It terrified her as the darkness consumed her whole and produced a new villain for the heroic duo to fight.

When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with Saura and an unmistakable surge of rage welled up inside of her, but it was misplaced. She never felt rage towards her, but then again, she also wasn't herself. A burning in her veins let her know that power was saturating her being. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in?" she asked as she spun her flute, but it felt different this time. It was heavier.

Saura bowed in taunting towards the newly made villain, "I didn't realize that the fight would be against a bunny this time." A fang peaked out of her lip as her lips curled into a grin to match her sarcastic voice. The frown on Vulpina's face was the only warning that Saura got before the flute that was in her hand crashed into her body at full force. Before she could correct herself, she crashed against a building and slumped to the ground with blood trickling down her head.

Chloe, who was only a short distance away, saw the scene and decided it was best to run away from the situation that she had undoubtedly created. As she was running, an arm reached out and grabbed Chloe before dragging her into a building. If it wasn't for the hand covering her mouth, she would have screamed in shock. Before her were the angry aqua eyes of Saura, completely intact with no sign of any battle wounds. Disbelief and fear showed clearly on Chloe's face as she tried to process what she had just seen and was currently seeing.

"You say one word and I'll push you out there to fend for yourself," Saura said in spite before releasing her hand from Chloe's mouth. Ignoring what she had said, the blonde decided that she would try speaking, but was quickly stopped from doing so. "Don't tempt me. I'll actually do it." After Chloe thought about the seriousness of Saura's statement, she shut her mouth and waited for an explanation as to what was happening.

Looking around, Saura pushed the hair out of her face as she took in her surroundings. It was a simple entrance way to a small shop filled with vintage antiques. Given another day, it would have been fun to look around, but now she had some work to do. She looked over to Chloe, who was struggling to keep her questions at bay. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen," she said in exasperation. Her eyes narrowed before continuing. "When this is all over," she said gesturing at the air around her head like it held answers to her questions. "You and I are going to have a talk about how you have to stop making people turn into akumas!"

A sharp intake of breath was heard from Chloe as she looked at Saura in offense. "I never did anything like that! It was their own fault for turning!" she shouted. The fact that she felt no remorse or showed that she thought she had done nothing wrong made Saura want to literally slap some sense into the girl. Instead she clenched her jaw and swiftly pushed Chloe out the door of the shop they were in.

An aggravated scream resounded outside, followed by one of fear from Chloe. "I told her not to talk," Saura shrugged as Zorren floated out from inside of her hair. By the sounds coming from beyond the shop's door, it was clear that Volpina was wreaking havoc on the city. "I had no idea a bunny would cause so much trouble," she pondered in a strangely amused tone.

"You should probably not enjoy this," Zorren said as he crossed his arms in front of his small body. If someone were to see her in this moment, they would realize that she was not the same as most humans. Her canine was peeking out of her lip and her aqua eyes looked wild. Her hand was twitching in anticipation and if Zorren were to listen closely he would be able to hear the quickened pace of her heart. It had been so long that he'd nearly forgotten how much she enjoyed using magic. Then again, it was part of her nature as a magical being. Releasing part of her potential in a new form was similar to an adrenaline high, but far more powerful. Zorren sighed before looking back into her eyes and giving a smile of his own. "Don't make it too hard for me to disguise you this time."

A light chuckle escaped Saura's mouth as she felt the anticipation of finally releasing some of the magic ability she had for the first time in years. Spells were easy but repressing a true form and strong magic made using them all the more delectable. "Of course." She said with a lilt to her voice. "Now", she began as she opened the door of the shop. Her mouth curled up around the next words she said as the shackles keeping her form hidden were shaken. "Let's get fired up." As Zorren was pulled into the miraculous at her wrist, fire began to engulf her form until the person who stepped out of the door was no longer Saura, but another hero for Paris.

* * *

A/N: Since the last chapter was short, I wanted to finish this one and post it with it. I am still busy with school and general life stuff, so I will post only periodically as I have the time and when chapters are completed.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
